I Have One of My Own
by myminorobsession
Summary: Neither Babe nor Cupcake. Joe doesn't feature, Steph's not 'with' Ranger. Playing with the RangeMen. A Cal fic for Kate Manoso... apparently has taken on a life of it's own!
1. I Have One of my Own

**I Have One of My Own**

By Kate (MMO) for Kate Manoso

_**A/N Cal and the boys belong to Janet E, and not really to me **__**unfortunately. Katie Manoso is a creation of ffnet. Hope you enjoy it Babe. Thanks for your help!!**_

Katie Manoso was a striking woman. She had poise and long legs to match her long wavy hair. Despite the passage of time her Cuban heritage was kind to her. She had flawless mocha skin, and her hair still dark hung low cascading down her back like a black water flow.

Cal had been fascinated by her from the moment he'd started working for Ranger Manoso. Ranger's mother was a beauty to behold and he wouldn't have minded having an opportunity to hold her. Like all Latino woman she had an intricate sexuality. Not blatant but the very way she moved was sensuous and tempting, without even trying to be.

Today she was on the floor, and Cal was glad he'd just change over from night shifts. It was highly unusual to see her. Perhaps two or three times in the past six years but she captured Cal's attention and he spent many nights fantasizing about her sweet curves. The other guys liked perky and blonde or the look of Bomber on distraction duty but Cal liked Katie. Every woman he met he compared with her.

The seductive tones of her voice, the melody of her laugh, the grace of her walk and the sparkle in her smile. How she had raised such a withdrawn and quiet child no one could ever know. She was the epitome of woman.

"Let me carry those downstairs for you," he offered, timing his passing by her to perfection as Ranger's office door opened.

Long dark lashes and pools of endless black eyes focused on him and his heart did stutter. He was captivated and could hardly look away.

"Thank you Cal. That would be very gentlemanly of you." He found it hard to swallow or move his feet from the spot, which made Katie brush against him as she stepped around him towards the lift.

"It's my pleasure Mrs Manoso," he said as he followed her, watching the muscles in her lower legs work as she moved in front of him. The gentle swing of her hips counter balanced by the swing of her hair.

As the lift doors closed, she turned to him, "Please, it's Katie. I feel like a wrinkly mom when you call me Mrs Manoso."

"If I might be so bold, there is nothing wrinkly or mom about the way you look and I'm pretty certain about guessing the way you feel either." He blushed at his own forwardness, but it brought a genuine smile to Katie's lips.

"You are good for my soul, Cal." Cal couldn't believe his luck, seeing her today, speaking to her, and standing in proximity that he detected the faint scent of her perfume and her shampoo. He would have liked to inhale deeply and draw it in but was afraid to look obvious or embarrass himself again.

The elevator came to rest and the doors slid open. Katie's car was parked on the far side of the garage. A low dark blue Mercedes two door coupe. "Tell me about your tattoo," she invited. "I've always been fascinated by them. They can enhance a body like a perfect cut diamond enhances a ring. Don't you think?"

"I've got a couple, but the flaming skull is the most difficult to hide," he shrugged and said. "I may have been a little drunk at the time."

Katie raised her head and laughter rolled through the cavernous garage. "It certainly would be difficult to hide, as it's in the centre of your forehead." Her nose scrunched and her eyes glimmered like that of a small child thoroughly enjoying what was said. Her incredible beauty struck him aagin. "I have one of my own. Did you know?"

Holy shit, thought Cal, it feels like she's flirting with me. "You do? Well that must be quite the story to tell, perhaps over dinner?" he suggested. Was he fucken stupid? If he'd read this wrong he was going to have to move to another country rather than risk seeing her again.

Her eyes darkened and her tongue played across her lips, "Cal, did you just ask me out?" Her tone didn't indicate shock or displeasure, rather a little caution.

"Yes, Katie. I believe I did." He answered simply, his eyes never leaving her. That gentle smile played again on her lips.

"Shall we meet at eight?" Cal had to stop himself from doing a happy dance and instead grinned.

"It's a date. Do you enjoy Teppen-yaki?"

"Very much, but don't let me drink too much sake or I may flirt with you terribly." It was like giving intelligence to the enemy.

"Sake it is then. I'll meet you at eight."

Katie turned away from the trunk where Cal had been stowing her boxes and things and slid behind the wheel. "I'm looking forward to it Cal." She pulled the door closed, the engine purred and away she drove.

Cal danced on the spot, and was still waving his arms in the air and grinning like a crazy man when his cell phone rang.

"Whatever that's about, make the most of it. If the boss finds out, you are so dead, dude!" Cal slammed the phone shut and flipped the bird at the camera Lester was monitoring.

This was his dream come true!!!


	2. Just Meeting a Friend

C & K

_"I'm looking forward to it Cal." She pulled the door closed, the engine purred and away she drove._

Katie slid her sunglasses on as she reached the street and scolded herself. 'Or I may flirt with you terribly'. I just had been. When Katie checked her rear-view mirror to change lanes she caught herself grinning. Really Katie, calm down! You're as giddy as a school girl who's just been asked to the prom.

But it was exciting and terribly flattering. Despite that she couldn't help but panic about what she'd just done. A date with one of Ranger's staff! She didn't even want to consider how old he wasn't. At least Ranger's age, if not a little older, she hoped. She groaned as she stopped her Mercedes coupe at a red light, that still made her old enough to be his mom. She took a deep breath and shook her head in disbelief, but couldn't help grinning.

As she drove Katie thought of Miguel. He had been dead now a few years. Her heart ached and she said a short prayer. He wouldn't want her to grow old and be miserable. Cal would never replace the love of her life, she wasn't looking for that. Miguel and she had been childhood sweethearts, marrying young and raising their family. But Miguel was gone and she was desperately lonely and Cal seemed charming and certainly good looking. Miguel had been a fine looking man. As he aged the silver that flecked his hair had made him more distinguished, more handsome if it was possible. Katie sighed deeply. She was only a woman not a saint like her children might think, and a woman had needs. The need for companionship, the need for flattery, the need for humour and the need for physical intimacy.

As she pulled into the driveway of her house, she slid the electric windows down and entered the pin code for the gate. Waiting while it slid open, she wondered honestly what her family would make of her even thinking of going on a date. She rolled her car slowly along the gravelled drive that swung around the front of her house. A date, she thought, grinning again. I'll have to find something to wear, or I could go shopping!

Katie pushed through the door of her home and dropped her keys in a silver dish set on a sideboard in the entry. She kicked off her heels, and reached down scooping them up to carry them into the bedroom. As she put her shoes away she dug through the cupboard. You have plenty of clothing to choose from, she thought with a shake of her head, no need to go shopping. Maybe she could splurge on some new underwear then.

Katie pulled open a draw on her dresser and looked at the sets she had there. She wasn't planning on letting Cal rip her clothes off on their first date but it would help her confidence endlessly if she wore something pretty. Miguel had always enjoyed her dressing up, even beneath jeans and a t-shirt. When she undressed at night and revealed matching bra and panties it had always given him a thrill. That thrill had boosted her self-esteem practically every day of their marriage.

There were plenty of pretty things in the drawer, perhaps she would wait and buy something new if or when she thought there was a chance someone might see them. Katie closed her eyes and imagined what Cal might like to see her in. He had seemed to think she was attractive. She had felt his eyes tracing her body. No doubt he liked black and lacy like all men. Although not all men had a tattoo on their forehead! Perhaps he'd like something unconvential like electric blue. She wondered about the other tattoos he had implied he was able to keep hidden, and blushed again that she had mentioned her own. His shoulder perhaps, or maybe he has a tattoo on his chest. Her mind wandered with the image of Cal's bare chest inked with colour. His muscles rippling under the image of a a eagle or a lone wolf. Katie shook her head to clear her mind and stop herself from wandering any further in that fantasy. After all she wasn't intending to go home with him so she best not be getting herself overly enthralled in the possibilities.

A jog she knew would clear her mind properly. Katie had jogged every day since she could remember. When the children were babies she would slip from bed to jog before Miguel went to work. The steady pace and the slapping of her rubber soled runners on the paths were hypnotic for her. She had always used that time to appreciate the moments of peace in her life; to reflect on the joy from the previous day; and to strategically manage whatever the day ahead of her was bringing. She had jogged this morning but knew it would help to do it again, she could plan a strategy on how to find the courage to actually get to this date.

Katie didn't pace back up the driveway until nearly 5 o'clock so she stretched and did a cool down then took herself straight to the shower to prepare for the evening. Katie lathered herself with soap and enjoyed the hot water beating down on her shoulders. She shampoo'd her hair until it was squeaky clean and left the conditioner in which she stroked her razor up her legs until they were silky smooth, then she rinsed and stepped from the shower recess. While jogging Katie had decided to wear a simple silk dress that she'd worn once many moons ago to a fund raising benefit Ranger had taken her to. It was red with spagetti thin straps and was tailored to follow the curves of her body, without being to fitted. It was cut straight across at the top and was decorate by a band of geometric Inca motifs. She thought it said fun, while still tasteful, and it wouldn't be so bad to wear a bold red and try and catch Cal's eye.

Hair dried and styled to gain the effect of carefree waves, that actually took a great deal of care to perfect she choose a red satin bustier to wear under the dress and matching panties. Katie sat on the edge of her large bed, moisturising her legs and rolled one sheer stocking up them and clipped it into her garter belt. Before she could toe her foot into the next one, she heard the front door opening.

"Mom! You home?" Katie glanced to the bed side clock and down at herself. Plenty of time although she wondered how she might get rid of Celia quickly and then felt terrible about thinking such things.

"Won't be a moment," she called. "I'm on my way down." She removed the one stocking and reached for a robe to wrap around herself. Celia stood in the entry way as her mother came barefoot down the stairs, and raised one eyebrow in amusement. It was just after 6.00 pm and her mother was not dressed.

"What's going on? Have you got a man hidden upstairs?" Celia joked.

"If I did we would have pretended not to be home," Katie quipped in response, and it most likely wasn't a lie either. "It's lovely to see you Celia," Katie said giving her a kiss, "what brings you here?"

"We have that luncheon tomorrow for Javier's business associates. I was hoping I coud borrow some of your platters and glass bowls."

"Of course Celia. Are you all organised? Is it being catered, did you say? I can help in the morning if you'd like."

"Javier would like them to experience home-style Cuban cooking," Celia rolled her eyes. "I'm doing most of the preparation tonight, so I should be fine. I'll call you in the morning if need be."

"Good," Katie said with a smile. Celia and Katie bent low to sort through servery dishes and piled them carefully on the marble above their heads. Celia observed her mother, leaning one hip against the counter, as Katie searched for serving utensils. Something was definitely up. Her mother had not offered to help this evening which was completely unusual and her hair had that carefully manicured look of not being carefully manicured. Celia had also noticed a peek of red beneath the cross over of her mother's robe before it had been tightened again. Celia wondered about that as her mother delivered a handful of sterling silver spoons across the room and they carried the load out to her car.

"Have you got plans this evening?" There was nothing that Celia didn't like to know. Katie raised her eyes to Celia's and kept her face unchanged, although she could do nothing about the gentle blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Just meeting a friend for a bite to eat," she waved it off casually and kissed Celia goodbye.

Celia turned left out of the drive and flipped her phone open with a grin. There was definitely something to know.

Katie watched Celia leaving and let out a long whooshing breath. Just what she needed, Celia questioning her. She checked her wrist watch; she had to get dressed. Slipping back up the stairs she tried over with the stockings again, then eased her silk dress over her head and squeezed her toes into some very high red heels. At 5'6" she didn't consider herself short but Cal was a tall man so she thought some extra height would help.

Katie stepped in front of her full length mirror and eyed herself critically. She was no longer a young woman. She didn't try to fool herself into believing that. Certainly no one would mistake her for Celia's sister but yoga and jogging had kept her trim. And the dress and heels were flattering. The rich red drew out the golden tones of her skin and contrasted stunningly with her long dark hair. She supposed when it got to turning grey she'd either colour it or cut it short. Touching up her lipstick and adding an extra layer of mascara to her long lashes for courage, she headed to the garage and drove across town in her Mercedes Benz.


	3. Red Underwear

C & K

_Celia turned left out of the drive and flipped her phone open with a grin. There was definitely something to know._

"Yo." Celia rang her brother immediately to recruit him in her mission to gain information. She detested the way he answered his phone.

"Ranger you could learn a little phone manners you know." Ranger remained silent, using the unoccupied quiet to his advantage. It was a technique he'd always found worked. Say nothing, add nothing, contribute nothing and people would talk, and talk, and talk. Ranger found if he did this with Stephanie she would babble almost constantly, which he found both amusing and soothing. Celia's impatience finally got the better of her.

"Fine be like that. I wanted to let you know that Mom has a date and I'd be more comfortable if I knew a little something."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes." Men! Did he think she didn't? "She said she was just meeting a friend for a bite to eat. But I think there's more to it, she was wearing red underwear!"

"Some of us like our privacy Celia." Ranger didn't like to intrude into his mother's life, just as he didn't like her to intrude on his own. He certainly didn't want to consider his mother dating or her underwear. Like most grown men and most sons when it came to his mother, he believed what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, so, happily stuck his head in the sand about such things.

"So Mr Security and Daily Runs A Background Check On Virtually Anyone, you don't feel the need to make sure that some slick con man isn't smooth talking his way into mom's bank account and her bed."

Ranger almost sighed. His sister did her best to provoke him. Celia considered him an information terrorist because there was nothing he could not find out if he enquired. "A friend, doesn't mean a date Celia."

"She was wearing red underwear!"

"So you said." Ranger could hear Celia roll her eyes.

"If you knew anything at all, brother dear, you'd know that indicates that Mom is hoping, while possibly not this evening, that eventually the 'date' may become more intimately acquainted with her."

"You know this from her underwear?" Once again Ranger was astounded by the fact that he was actually having this conversation. He put his pen down on his desk and put the papers he had been working on neatly back in a pile on the far side of his desk. Closing his eyes he leaned back slightly in his seat and accepted that this conversation might be a long one.

"If Mom was catching up with a girlfriend you could expect a sports bra under jeans and a tee, but if they were dressing up for dinner in a restaurant she'd probably still only select white or nude, perhaps a little bit lacy." Ranger shook his head in disbelief at the intricacies of womanhood. Could so much be assessed from the underwear a woman wore?

"Red indicates what exactly?" Hoping Celia would get to the point of this conversation.

"Well if she were meeting a male friend, who was just that, a friend with no benefits, she'd reach for something a little prettier but not intimate. Perhaps pink or two tone, maybe navy and cream, attractive but not racy." Ranger was sorry he'd asked about his mother's under things, in fact he was sorry he'd taken the call at all. "Now black would be racy. Very sexy. Definitely the thing when you're expecting some action."

This caused Ranger to thinking about Stephanie's svelte body and long legs in nothing but black satin panties. He had to agree that black was very sexy, and black or red was usually what he noticed he was trying to stop himself tearing off Stephanie. He smiled fractionally. Celia was feeding information to the enemy. Black meant Stephanie wanted some loving. Interesting. He made a note to himself to secure knowledge of Steph's underwear options when she was back on with Morelli. He grinned more broadly.

"So then obviously red is about wearing your confidence and sexuality. It means she hopes there's a possibility of something but isn't entirely confident in pulling it off, otherwise she'd have worn black."

Now that Ranger thought about it, this made sense in his mind. On night's when Steph was more assertive or demanding physically she generally wore black under her clothing. This insight into her feelings when he found her in red was fascinating. She was interested but wanting him to take charge. He'd definitely keep that in mind. It crossed Ranger's mind that he very rarely saw her in anything else, except that sheer white lace thing and that was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His body reacted to the imagery he created in his mind and he moaned softly.

"Ranger?" He cleared his throat and refocussed himself. Damn but that Babe was distracting.

"So you want her followed because as far as you know she's wearing red panties." He had meant to phrase it and present the concept mockingly but Celia jumped in.

"Oh thank you Ranger. I knew you'd be concerned for her well being."

Ranger was concerned about his mental well being having just discussed his mother's range of intimate apparel with his sister, and because Celia had presumed that he had just agreed to putting a man on his mother. He was concerned for his well being if Katie Manoso found out about it. People often mis-took her beauty for an indication of dimness but Katie Manoso was a force to be reckoned with and Ranger was wise enough to know it was so.

"Control Room."

"Put someone on my mother and get them to report in frequently." He disconnected. And so Celia's dabbling in business none of her own grew.

"Yes."

"Ram, there must be a situation with Mrs Manoso. Ranger didn't give details but asked someone to watch her. Tank recommends you don't let her see you though."

"On it. ETA at her residence 7 minutes."

Ram parked his Bronco between the street lights so that he fell mostly into shadow and waited. If Mrs Manoso didn't go out this was going to be very boring. Katie Manoso lived in a comfortable area of gated houses set back from the road. There were not too many evening pedestrians, Ram guessed the Au Pairs walked the dogs to the park during the day.

He sat a little straighter as the gates slid open and Mrs Manoso's deep blue Mercedes pulled into the night.

"Moving." He reported in, and followed her across town to the recently opened and hugely successful 'Morimotos'. "Subjected secured at restaurant."

Ram wondered what was going on. Katie Manoso had not seemed cautious or concerned as she moved into the restaurant. Ram followed her with his eyes as a small Japanese woman bowed and led her toward the back of the restaurant. His view of the table she was seated at obscured by a folded screen.

"Maneuvering for vision confirmation."

Ram cast his eyes along the street, observing but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to step from the truck when his radio crackled.

"Report," Ranger said.

"Unable to maintain visual contact, am repositioning."

"Report immediately," came Ranger's terse response. Ram wished he knew what the situation was but also knew better than to ask. Ranger wished he knew what he was doing. Damn Celia for making him spy on his own mother.

Ram rounded the block and entered the Japanese kitchen from the back door bowing in respect to the chef and keeping a sharp eye out for the cutlery. Most the kitchen hands were slicing, dicing and chopping with consumate ease and it made Ram just a little ill at ease.

The restroom and kitchen area were partitioned from the main dining area by a splendid Shoji screen. It stood not quite six feet tall and was made with a fine black finish, each section of the white screen rendered with a brushed art depiction of a cherry tree in red blossom. It provided Ram with an ideal observation post.

Ram took time to collect himself and focus. He allowed himself to become aware of the sounds in the kitchen and the bustle of Japanese waiters pushing against the door beside him. He learned the movement on the restaruant in order that he could focus on his mission and not be compromised. He became aware of his surroundings so that he would subconsciously be aware of any changes in them. And when he felt quite certain of his relative safety he observed Mrs Manoso.

Despite all his training what Ram saw startled him and he nearly lost his positioning from where he was crouched on the floor. He moved immediately back through the kitchen, he was not prepared to risk detection. As soon as he stepped into the overcrowded alley that ran behind the building and housed crates, rubbish and stray cats piled to the sky, he flipped open his phone.

"Talk."

"Tank, we have a situation."

"Have you informed Ranger?"

"I'm not planning to. That's your call to make."

"Intelligence has indicated that his mother is dating."

"Affirmative, but I'm not prepared to tell Ranger his mother appears to be dating Cal."

There was silence followed by a low exhaled "Fuck."


	4. The Date

C & K

_This was his dream come true!!!_

Cal arrived early at Morimoto's restaurant and checked it out thoroughly before deciding he would prefer a quiet table further to the back for this evening.

There was a magnificent square centre piece where two chefs stood slicing, chopping and dicing providing an impressive show of cookery on sizzling silver surfaces. There was bar styled seating so you could sit before them and have the food served to you immediately, but it would limit the conversation and intimacy of the evening so Cal planned the alternative. Waiters moved effortlessly around the tables ensuring food and drinks were brought to everyone.

The restaurant itself was designed by Stephen Starr who had wanted to give the impression of dining under water. The wooden ceilings rolled like waves and the walls were sculpted to created the effect of motion. Each glass table was individually lit with slowly changing coloured lighting. The service was impeccable, as was expected and according to the critiques Cal had seen the food was guaranteed to be a dining experience.

In his mind, Cal had a single purpose to this evening. He wanted to discover if Katie Manoso was as fascinating and captivating mentally as she was physically. He knew he might never have an opportunity to do so again. There was a chance they might not hit it off. There was a good chance Ranger would come down on him if he found out. There was also the very real chance that Katie was not interested in him romantically, or that the age difference, whatever it was, might be too challenging for her to overcome.

If she was as as enticing in her personality as she was bodily Cal was completely prepared to be her toy boy should she desire one.

Cal waited somewhat nervously at a small table in the rear of the restaurant, sipping his water. The table he had asked for was partially screened from the entrance by a planter box of bamboo. It was not far from the kitchen area where a small army pre-prepared foods for the incredible culinary display taking place in the middle of the restaurant, but that too was delicately barriered by a remarkable Shoji screen.

He could not believe that this afternoon he had so boldly suggested sharing dinner with Katie Manoso. It was like his dream come true, well at least part of the dream. He shifted awkwardly in his seat thinking he was being awfully presumptuous to assume she was interested in him in that way. He focussed himself on the doorway and waited for her to come through, distracting himself from any other thoughts he was entertaining.

Cal watched Katie arrive without her seeing him already sitting in the back. She looked ravishing. Her figure, her hair, her skin were all highlighted beautifully by the deliciously red dress she wore. Cal's eyes drifted down the length of her legs and he thought briefly how sweet it would be to have those red high heels locked behind his back. Shifting again in his chair, he took a deep breath and forced himself to change his thinking.

Katie was quite undeliberately restraining her physical sensuality, out of a subconscious respect for the Japanese culture. As she bowed from the waist and followed the hostess who was showing her to the table, the graceful gait in her step gave her alluring essence away naturally. Cal stood and smiled as Katie approached.

Katie took time to notice the width of Cal's shoulders and the way his shirt clung to them in places. She noted the crisp pressed crease down the front of his dress pants and the immaculate shine on his black shoes. He was obviously a service man through and through. She smiled at his smile and his detectable nervousness, glad she wasn't the only one feeling a little uncertain of themselves. She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hello Cal," she breathed with a hint of her own nervousness.

"Katie, you look absolutely breath taking." Katie wasn't entirely certain about the accuracy of that, but it broadened her smile, putting an extra sparkle to her eyes and helped set her at ease. Like the gentleman she expected he would be, Cal held her chair for her and pushed it gently in before sitting down again opposite her.

Ranger would have sent Cal on more training had he known that Cal was entirely enchanted by Katie, and as a result, entirely unaware of his surroundings. Cal did not notice they were being watched, albeit briefly.

Katie found it surprisingly easy and comfortable talking with Cal. They shared the many small courses of their meal and conversation paused only for eating, flowing smoothly, as if they had been friends for many years. Cal surprised Katie when he spoke of his years in the service; Army, Special Forces, of course.

"Was there no-one special waiting on base for you to come home,Cal?" Katie enquired well into the evening.

"I was engaged," Cal admitted, losing himself briefly in his own regrets. "She realised she didn't want to raise army brats on a base far from her home and family, and figured that she wasn't the one for me after all. So she left."

"I'm sorry Cal"

"That's all right Katie, it gives me my own right of inquiry," Cal said with a wink.

"My life is an open book, ask and ye shall receive," Katie replied with a gentle laugh. "No, no, let me tell you instead." Katie sipped her wine for a little courage and Cal relaxed preparing to savour her every word. She was as exquisite as he had already imagined.

"Miguel and I were childhood sweethearts," Katie smiled to herself. "He was friends with my older brothers and was always at our place playing. As we grew older he would leave love letters for me under the seat of my bicycle but when I was six and he was seven he fashioned a ring from a piece of quartz and copper wiring and proposed to me on our back porch." She laughed gently at the memory. "We were always meant to be." Cal could see the joy in her eyes as she remembered.

"You love him very much don't you?"

"I still have that ring," Katie's smile saddened a little, "I always will love him. He holds part of my heart." She looked up at Cal's eyes. Miguel was gone and her vows had been to love him with all her heart until death they did part. She had done that so easily, and had no intention of replacing him, but she sometimes found herself lonely. "I thought I loved him with my whole heart entirely, but then we had children, and somehow there was room there for them, bountiful love for each one all the same." She spoke slowly and deliberately hoping Cal would understand what she was saying, "I am learning that there is always still more to share."

Cal studied Katie's face and her words silently. Was she offering him an invitation he wondered to himself, to get to know her a little better. He certainly thought so and grinned. "Time for a little warm sake then?"

Katie blushed and grinned herself, remembering her outrageous flirting in the garage at Rangeman. "I gave you fair warning what that might lead to," she laughed glad that Cal had brought the conversation around to be light hearted again.

"That's why I'm ordering a bottle or two," Cal responded cheekily, drawing another laugh from Katie's lips.

"You were going to tell me about these tattoo's you like to hide." Katie deflected her embarrassment.

Cal caught the attention of a waiter passing by, which wasn't very difficult, they had been constantly attended but quietly and unobtrusively the entire evening. He ordered some green tea ice cream for dessert and some sake for them to sip, then turned his attention to Katie once again, frowning, " I do believe it was you that had one of your own to tell me about."

"I knew you wouldn't forget." Cal had not forgotten at all. He had spent the afternoon distracted from his work, finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than playing over in his mind just where her tattoo might be located and what exactly it was. "I might have to wait for my sake before I make this confession."

"Is it so terrible?" Katie blushed but shook her head no, as the sake and ice cream arrived.

"I have a dragon tattoo'd on my hip," she shook her head and rolled her eyes gently. "I thought I was getting old, married with children. At 28 I had a mid life crisis and acted out I suppose you could say." Cal was intrigued.

"Dragon's are traditionally noble and vibrant," he said. "Throughout Asia they are a symbol of good health or good luck and fortune, but Western culture portrays them so much more sinisterly. May I ask why a dragon?"

"I was born in the Chinese Year of the Dragon, please, don't do the math on that one!" Her eyes widened momentarily in horror at that small admission. "But my dragon is not a sinister one. It is in fact a love heart," Katie explained. "It's red in colour and sits on my hip, rearing up. It's wings are lifted to open but arch back and down wrapping behind it's body forming the shape of a valentine. The curled serpentine tail finishes in an diamond, completing the heart," she finished the description. Cal knew beyond doubt it would be incredibly sexy.

"The good news is we are highly compatible," he laughed at Katie when she was slightly taken aback.

"We are?"

"According to the Chinese," he continued. "I was born in the Year of the Rooster, making us extremely well suited."

"Is one of your tattoo's a rooster?" Katie asked quickly.

"Ha!" Cal snorted, "I've yet to find a sexy or macho chicken design to have tattoo'd on myself," he said.

The night was growing late, the hour stretched on to midnight and while Cal was in no hurry to leave, he was on an early shift tomorrow and knew he had to drag himself away, however reluctantly.

"Just what are these tattoo's I can't see on you?" Katie insisted on knowing.

Cal shook his head, standing and offered Katie his hand. She gathered her wrap and her handbag and snaked her arm through his, drawing her body to his side. "That would be a discussion for another time," he said.

Cal escorted Katie to her car, opening her door for her to slip in but Katie stopped in front of him. "That's a conversation I would like to have," she kissed him gently on the lips. "Call me," she slid behind the wheel smiling and gathered enough sense about to find a gear and roll away, watching closely his figure in her rear-view mirror.


	5. Stacy

C & K

"_I'm not prepared to tell Ranger his mother appears to be dating Cal."_

_There was silence followed by a low exhaled "Fuck."_

Tank sat and considered the best strategy given this information. "Ram report in and state the Mrs Manoso has established contact with a male subject in a public setting and appears safe and secure. I'll advise further information on handling this directly."

"Yes sir." Ram replied and reported in as advised. Ranger was not entirely impressed at the lack of detail but did not press for further instantly, instead ordering Ram to ensure his mother made it home safely.

Tank leant back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. This would require some finesse to handle this situation. He kissed Lula, "Lula, you are the personal porn star of my dreams, but baby, something's come up for work I gotta handle. I'm gonna have to leave. You know I don't be wanting to."

Lula leaned across the couch dragging him back down for another kiss. "Come back if you can. You can find your way to my bed." Tank smiled and enjoyed what that could mean, demanding a much deeper kiss to satisfy himself before leaving.

Tank sat in front of his desk and typed out an e-memo. It would be sent to Lester, Bobby and Ram by text message to their cell phones, alerting them immediately. It read:

Classification: DEF-CON ONE - 0700 my apartment on 4

The classification guaranteed their complete silence. It would not be discussed at any time with any one outside the scheduled meeting.

Receiving it Lester and Bobby knew whatever shit was about to go down it was going to be big, really big! Ram took one look at it and wondered what the hell Tank had planned and whether he seriously thought he could pull it off.

Tank spent the most part of the night theorising, strategising and organising, with a little time left over to pray and no chance of finding Lula's bed again this evening.

The four men, intimidating in stature and presence sat together the following morning at Tank's dining table.

"Men, a situation has come to light. I believe now is the time to implement Operation Dating. I need your considered input for its ongoing success.

Lester snorted, having quickly figured the situation out. It wasn't that difficult, between the unusual occurrence of Cal 'happy dancing' in the garage and a covert operation not involving Ranger named "Dating". He put two and two together and came up with four!

"Operation Dating!" Lester scoffed, "That's the lamest code-name I've ever heard! Ranger will know something's up immediately, and I don't want to be dead this week."

Bobby who still had no idea what was going on put the high alert meeting together with Ranger missing and came up with Stephanie, then made a suggestion, "Operation Hootchie Momma?" Of course he was wrong, very wrong, and came quickly to realise just that when Tank growled.

"Not appropriate Brown."

Bobby looked to Ram for a little insight but got nothing. Ram was uncomfortable as hell. Ranger scared the crap out of him and last night he had, by omission, lied to his Boss and wasn't liking the idea of stepping out on him again.

"We will need to handle this…" Tank elected to continue with the meeting rather than digress to a point of no return. He had a mile of work piled up on his desk, he'd spent the night mulling over this instead of sleeping or doing something a little more enjoyable still.

"Stacy," Lester cut in.

"I thought you were dating Sammy?" Bobby asked, to which Lester shrugged non-committally.

"Operation Stacy," Lester clarified.

Tank sighed. Sometimes he wondered how these clowns ever got anything done, let alone completed missions successfully. "Fine Operation Stacy it is then. Now, can we begin?"

"Why Stacy?" Bobby continued, "What's it mean?" If Tank had been a man to roll his eyes, this exactly what he would have done. It was enough that he'd already sighed this morning. He shook his head and took a long sip of his coffee. There was no point in trying to avoid this, might as well just let it play out.

"Like the song, you know Stacy's Mom, by Fountains of Wayne."

"About the dude that's crushing on his friend's Mom?" Bobby seemed to know what Lester was on about but Tank had never heard the song. Neither had Ram.

Lester grinned and began singing, "_Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long. Stacy, can't you see you're not the girl for me…"_

Ram shook his head despairing but amused by Lester's antics, "Les…"

Unperturbed by the guys groans Lester finished the chorus singing, _"I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom."_

"Santos that's gross. What the hell is this assignment all about?" Bobby turned to Tank. "I don't want anyone dating my Momma, frankly, I can't imagine anyone would wanna. And I ain't dating yours." Tank grinned, his momma was a big lady, mighty big and had been scaring Bobby into behaving nicely in church, since before they started their schooling.

"You are so not wrong about people's momma's," Ram toned, "but we might be out of our depth on this one. I don't like where this is going Tank." Ram summoned the courage to question Tank. He would never have done so if it had been official Rangeman business but he couldn't see himself being fired for this one, unless it was by Ranger when he found out.

"Operation Stacy." Tank accepted Lester's suggestion, if for no other reason than to keep the meeting continuing or really to get the meeting started. He handed out non-descript manila folders, and disregarded Ram's discomfort. He didn't like where it was going one little bit either but he could think of no alternative. "This information goes through that shredder before you leave this room. I was not kidding, we are on high alert, Def-con One. Let's begin." Everyone flipped open the folders to a photo of Katie Manoso entering Morimoto's Japanese Restaurant, beneath which were the essential time notations and outlines of the evening.

"Yesterday evening," Tank continued, "Ranger assigned Ram to follow his mom. We have no idea how he came on the Intel but it was suggested that Mrs Manoso was dating and for some reason Ranger feels it necessary to be involved." Ram shook his head nervously but Lester's grin was broadening. "As you can see from Ram's surveillance it is confirmed that the target is dating. Ram reported as such to Ranger himself, although omitting the details. Gentlemen, our objectives for this mission are two fold. It is of utmost importance that the identity of Mrs Manoso's date be kept from Ranger for reason's of safety, and we are to ensure that no Rangemen outside this select group become aware of the situation."

"You are shitting me!" Bobby leaned back in his seat. "We went Def-con One because Ranger's Mom is dating? What? Is she dating the President? Why do we care?" He looked around unbelieving, hoping for some indication.

"Nah man," Lester was laughing, "better than that. She's dating Cal!" He laughed again, and threw his eyes to Ram. "Did you stay for the whole thing? Did they have fun? Did Cal get some action?" Lester was almost falling about laughing.

"Santos." Tank's booming voice removed the humour straight from the air. "Report on your knowledge and information."

"Sir," Lester was suddenly serious. Tank was not kidding around. "Cal assisted Mrs Manoso to her car yesterday when she was in the building. I was on monitors and saw nothing suspicious until after Mrs Manoso left the garage. Cal was, well for want of any better description, Cal was doing a happy dance."

"Was this logged?"

"No sir." Lester wasn't sure if that was going to be a good thing or he was about to be reamed for goofing off.

"Does Cal have any indication that you were watching?"

"I may have rung him and warned him that whatever it was about he should enjoy before he ended up dead." This made them all smirk and relieved some of the tension that had been building. "She is pretty fine though I gotta say," and he broke into song again, _"Ranger's Mom has got it goin' on!_" Lester was certain he could now get away with smirking.

Bobby couldn't believe his ears. "You're telling me Cal asked Katie Manoso out on a date while she was in this building, and, she said yes to him? Man, the guy has a tattoo on his forehead! And what was he thinking? The Boss is going to kill him! Has anyone checked on Cal this morning?"

Ram sat awkwardly he did not really want to be involved in this. "Sir," he addressed Tank, "do you really feel this course of action is necessary?"

"I know it puts you in the firing line Ram, but I will run interference. Lester and Bobby will help with distraction. My reasoning is this. It's none of Ranger's business who his mother is dating, if she is, and I cannot fathom why he would want to know. It goes without saying that it's none of Ranger's business who Cal is dating. It is most likely that if Ranger finds out that his mother is dating Cal…"

Lester broke in, "He is so going to be a dead man!"

"Men, this mission is a serious one." Tank cut a searing look at Lester to ensure his understanding, then faced the other guys, "Are you prepared to accept it?"

There came a sharp nod from both Santos and Brown. Ram met Tank's eyes. Really what choice did he have, he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to report to Ranger what was really happening. He nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Operation Stacy is now in force. God speed Gentlemen. Dismissed."

As the guys paused to shred the information in their files, Tank rolled his shoulders and stretched, heading for the shower as Ram pulled the apartment door closed behind the three of them.

Tank enjoyed the burning water scalding his back but couldn't entirely relax. Instead of his thoughts turning to Lula, as they often did when he was showering, and then allowing himself to enjoy his body's response, today his thoughts were of Ranger, and his body was in no way responding. But his mind was working overtime, still. What the hell was going to happen when Ranger found out, as inevitably he would.


	6. Call Me

C & K

"_That's a conversation I would like to have," Katie kissed Cal gently on the lips. "Call me."_

Katie stripped out of her dress, washed and moisturised her face and curled into her fine cotton sheets. They were the single most indulgent luxury she had ever had. For her entire adult life Katie considered her bed a haven, a little piece of heaven to rest in every night and fine sheets were the price she happily paid.

Her mind wandered back over the date. She and Cal had gotten along so well and so easily. He had made her smile. He had made her throw back her head in laughter. He had made her notice the way his muscles moved beneath the smooth lines of his shirt. It had been so very long since Katie had felt any of those things. So what if he was a few years younger, he didn't seem to mind in the least.

Katie was a confident woman and yet she worried nervously about whether Cal was as interested in her as she found herself being in him. She not only wanted to have that conversation but she wouldn't mind getting visual confirmation of those tattoos of his either. Her mind and her heart raced a little at the thought of that happening. Eventually she fell asleep musing over what his tattoos might be and where exactly they might be.

Cal was not sleeping at all. So much for finishing the date so he would be prepared for an early shift, he couldn't get thoughts of Katie out of his mind and his body was responding like a teenage boy's would. Conversation, flirtation, and a myriad of expectations were fulfilled this evening. It all satisfied him, but he could not get past the brush of her lips on his. That was very satisfying but also left him wanting more. He had, in that brief moment, enjoyed the scent of her perfume and her shampoo and having her body in such close proximity to his. It was enthralling.

He had hoped, with the teasing line about a conversation regarding his tattoos being for another time, that he might confirm her interest in dating him again. She had surprised the hell out of him by being so forward as to kiss him, although it shouldn't have surprised him in the least. Katie Manoso was nothing if not a woman confident in herself. He grinned and wondered how long was the right length of long to wait before calling for a second date.

He wanted to call now, or first thing in the morning. Perhaps after lunch? Would he seem desperate and rushing? Perhaps when his shift finished? He'd never known himself to be vexed by such indecision and uncertainty. He knew most certainly he wouldn't be able to leave it until the day following so thought that late afternoon would be most appropriate. With that decided he went back to the memories of that kiss and her dress riding up so slightly as she slid into the low sports coupe she was driving.

Cal groaned. What could he do about the way his body was reacting? Knowing he wasn't going to get to sleep in a hurry, he found himself showering, where it occurred to him that Lester was very possibly right, if Ranger found out about this, he could end up dead. Cal grinned as he fell back into bed and hoped that he wouldn't die until at least after the second date.

Katie spent the following morning checking her phone to see if she'd missed Cal calling. She hadn't. She toyed with the idea of ringing him but was uncertain. She might be misunderstanding, although she felt reasonable sure but perhaps she was a bit too old for him to be interested in, in 'that' way.

Her stomach flip-flopped and she admonished herself for being childlike. She had a wonderful evening. Cal was a gentleman, he was charming, he was amusing, and he was damned attractive. She felt quite sure that by boldly kissing him she had given a good indication that she was interested in him. She looked at her phone again and checked the battery level in case it needed charging. If he did ring, she didn't want to miss the call.

The phone toned loudly as she sat looking at it and it almost fell from her hand as she startled in surprise.

"Mom," Celia wailed, "can you please help me???" Katie's shoulders shook with gentle laughter. Celia was a good cook but catering for Javier's work function was an entirely different story. At least if she visited with Celia she'd have something else on her mind and wouldn't spend the day staring at her phone willing Cal to ring.

"Sweetheart, I'm on my way already." Katie grabbed her handbag, her phone and the charger and pulled the door closed behind herself.

Arriving at Celia's, Katie found the entire menu for tonight's dinner completely in hand and she had very little to add to the general preparations. The two women worked together very comfortably in Celia's kitchen, after all they had prepared for many family celebrations and parties. It wasn't long before Katie found out Celia's actual motivation for the pleading phone call.

"So Mom, how did your evening go? Did you say you were catching up with a friend? Someone I know?" Celia's efforts were absolutely transparent.

"Well. Yes. No. Is there something you would like to know Celia?" Katie had learned early in Celia's life that nosiness was just one of her nuances, and she meant no harm by it.

"I'm just watching out for you Mom!"

"Thank you Celia but I think I'm nearly old enough to look out for myself." Celia threw her mother a grin, and continued mixing, stirring and spooning the food around her.

"So, how did you meet?" Katie didn't feel that she needed to hide anything from her family but she wasn't sure she needed them involved in the situation, not unless it developed into something more serious. She found herself biting back telling Celia to mind her own business. Thankfully she was spared from responding by the buzz on her phone. She glanced at the caller ID and couldn't suppress her grin.

"Hello." Katie answered in carefully controlled tones.

"Hi Katie, this is Cal."

"Hi," Katie's voice dropped a little lower and quieter than usual.

"I had a really fantastic time last night." Katie could almost feel Cal's nervousness.

"I did too," she smiled warmly and hoped it carried in her words.

Cal made small talk enquiring about Katie's day and answering questions that she asked about his shift, eventually his apprehension receded and he found himself asking her out again.

"I thought you might like to go dancing." Katie had wandered across Celia's kitchen and into her dining room but now her eyes flashed up only to find Celia watching, and listening, intently. Katie turned her back and stepped out the front door, closing it quietly behind her in order to gain a little privacy.

"Do we get to discuss your tattoos this time?" Katie said flirtatiously.

"Possibly," Cal replied with a grin, "unless something else comes up." Cal stopped short and held his breath, eyes slightly widened in shock as he realised the implication of what he'd just said, and wondered if Katie would notice, or think worse of him.

"Oh really?" Katie gave a small chuckle. "Well I guess as adults if anything else was to come up we could discuss that too." Katie hid her face behind her hand in embarrassment, and felt her face blushing suddenly, grateful to be on the phone with Cal rather than in a face to face setting.

Cal recovered from his own awkwardness, only to stop short and hold his breath, eyes slightly widened in shock all over again as he interpreted Katie's comment. There was no mistaking her interest in him this time. His mind raced; perhaps she was apprehensive too and wanted to see if he had any interest in her. He would happily reassure her about that.

"That's a conversation I would like to have." He closed his eyes and waited for a reaction to his repeating her own line from last night back to her. A sweet laugh filled the phone line as Katie's enjoyment of their flirting became apparent.

"When would you like to go dancing?" she asked him. It was Friday, Cal figured if he said tonight he might look a little too over-keen, even if that was the reality.

"How about tomorrow? I could pick you up at 7.00 for dinner and dancing."

"I'll see you then. I look forward to it Cal." Katie closed her phone, almost giddy with glee, took a deep breath and tried to wipe the grin from her face. She stepped back into Celia's house bracing herself for the cross examination Celia was about to commence. She was right. Celia had given up all thought of dinner preparation and rested one hip against the kitchen counter, eyebrows raised in expectation. Katie made a decision.

"Yes, I am seeing him again. No I won't discuss it. If it gets serious enough you will meet him." Celia opened her mouth but couldn't form words as a barrage of questions ran through her head. "No Celia, I won't answer anything further yet."

Katie loved Celia. She was her first born. The eldest. Celia had been a beautiful little girl and had blossomed into a stunning young lady and now she managed a career, a marriage and a family faultlessly and Katie admired her greatly for that. She thrilled that Celia seemed to love Javier as much as she had loved Miguel. It delighted her to see that their children were the centre piece of their lives, just as her own had once been for her.

But now her children were grown with children of their own, and her husband was buried. Katie had spent all her life attending to others; her elderly parents had needed care for much of her childhood, and then she had married young and spent the best part of her life raising their family. Now was the time in her life that she could devote to herself, and Cal was just what she thought she needed. Katie was realistic, Celia would hardly approve and she had no idea how Carlos might react to her dating one of his men. It was best for all if it was kept quiet, at least for the time being.

"You really look like you have this all under control, Celia. The table is laid and the house is clean. I'm going to let you finish up. I need to pick a few things up at the mall."

"I'm not going to give up finding out, you know that, don't you Mom?"

Katie smiled genuinely at Celia as she kissed her goodbye. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Sweetheart."

As soon as her mother's car pulled out of the drive, Celia picked up her phone.

"Yo."

"What did you find out? What do you know? She's seeing him again."

Ranger closed his eyes and controlled his breathing. Celia calling, again.


	7. Panties are just Panties?

C & K

"_I need to pick a few things up at the mall"_

Katie pulled into the parking lot at the mall and cut through Macy's on a mission to find something entirely delicious to wear at Victoria's Secret just in case her date got 'there'. She didn't know whether to be horrified at the possibility or to pray for such a happening.

She lingered just a little while in the shoe department on her way through, debating her need for these cute black heels with a diamante buckle crossing the peek-a-boo toe. She tried them on and admired them in the mirror before her. They were very high. Higher than she would usually consider wearing but then Cal was quite tall and in all honesty she wouldn't mind dancing chest to chest with him.

Katie entered Victoria's Secret with the shoebox tucked into a Macy's carry bag, and browsed through the bra and panty sets they had there. She considered a teddy but thought better of it. They might be high on the sex appeal scale but they could be very uncomfortable to wear for more than a very short while.

Katie was beginning to get disheartened. She just could not decide. She wanted to feel sexy about the selection herself, but she also wanted to look sexy. But she didn't want to look slutty or brazen. And she didn't want to pretend to look virginal or demure. Her hand came to her face and rubbed her eyes, she was getting a headache. Perhaps this was just a silly thing to be worrying about. Panties were panties right? And there was every chance that Cal wouldn't even be seeing them. Her despair was interrupted by a voice carrying across the shop.

"Girl, you can't just be wearing any old panties. Panties ain't just panties. They send a man a message; they tell him all sorts of things. You gotta choose panties wisely." Lula called across the shop to Stephanie in hopes of convincing her into buying the panties they had been debating before Steph had walked away shaking her head.

Katie looked up; the woman seemed to be on to something. She was a little taken back at the sight that presented. A fuller figured black woman in neon lycra was a little horrifying and perhaps not the best person to seek advice from on these matters.

"Lula, I am not buying a Batman thong, not for him or anyone! Besides he would never actually get to see it."

"Hmph! Maybe it's time he did. Here this one would definitely work for him, and it'd send exactly the right message about what you be wanting." Lula held up a couple of scraps of black vinyl laced together with black satin ribbons.

Katie watched in amusement as the curly haired friend blushed brightly. At least she wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable about buying underwear specifically for a man to be seeing.

"Lula! I am not buying that."

"Well, what would you buy if you were going to try seducing him?"

"Not that I'm going to be seducing him," Stephanie clarified, and held up a pale blue bra and bikini brief set that was made from a self patterned jacquard and trimmed with lace. Katie watched in amusement as the larger woman pulled a disgusted face.

"What the hell are you thinking? That looks like something the Mom in the Brady Bunch would wear." Katie withheld a snort. The set was pretty but definitely not sexy. "You got three factors to consider: colour, fabric and style."

Stephanie frowned at Lula and looked at the set she was holding. "It's a pretty colour, the fabric is soft and style is comfortable, seems like it fits all three criteria to me." Lula shook her head, and Katie relaxed, enjoying the banter.

"That's all well and good to wear if you're going shopping but if you're looking at seducing you need to think about them factors from his point of view." The woman made a valid point, Katie thought to herself. "I read this book once and they had a whole chapter on the Colour & Sensuality Quotient shit, which is just some maths thing that rates and scores your panties. Red, burgundy and black score big, especially if they are see through or lacy or both. Cotton is just not going to do it, you don't want to be wearing no Grandma panties. They ain't sexy!" Lula continued, "The book said to choose a low cut or demi-cup push up bra to give a little lift to your bosom." Stephanie started giggling, she couldn't help herself. She could not believe they were having this conversation and that Lula had actually said 'bosom'. Katie listened in fascination; the woman seemed to know what she was talking about. It made perfect sense to her. "And a man wants a thong, g-string or string bikini if you must but make it high cut, especially with legs as long as yours, makes them look even longer. Every man likes that, especially Batman! Now add some matching suspenders and stockings with some strappy high heels and the boy will be putty in your hand."

Katie fingered the shockingly hot pink set in front of her that she had been considering. What, did she suppose, it would communicate? It was bright and bold. It would be quite the surprise and it screamed fun but that wasn't exactly what she was hoping the night might be about. Katie edged along the display and her eyes found a set in a magnificent deep blue.

"It's not the right colour but everything else fits," she held it up to Lula for an opinion.

Lula looked over at Katie like she was her new best friend. "I'm glad somebody's listening!" Lula to a good long moment to assess the underwear being shown to her. It was midnight blue. It was sheer but with an elegantly embossed lace pattern keeping it from being completely transparent. It was trimmed with the same deep blue satin. It was hot! "Well, it might not be black but that is all good! That is sexy Girl!" Lula nodded her approval. "Damn Skippy, a man finding you wearing that would be all over you like frosting on a cupcake." Lula's smile beamed and she raised her eyes. "You trying to put some zing back in your marriage?" Lula asked in admiration.

"No," Katie smiled, "I'm going on a second date." She was beginning to feel nervous again.

"Hoo I'm guessing the first one must have went well and that you're hoping the next one is even better, especially if you're hoping those panties see some action." Katie's laughter bubbled up inside her, this was fantastic help and just what was needed to clear the headache away. The woman before her didn't think twice about her buying some sexy underwear so why should she. In fact Katie got the clear impression that the woman respected her for enjoying living. It bolstered her confidence.

"Thanks for the helpful information, here's hoping you're right," she said with a wink and headed to the register to pay.

"Why me?" Katie heard the other woman lament as she passed by.

"Darling, life is too short. If you want that man, take an older lady's advice, and go get him, Tiger!" Katie smiled to herself, that was good advice that she had every intention of listening to herself.

Stephanie waited as Lula bought herself a leopard skin teddy, no doubt it was bought with Tank's enjoyment in mind. She saved herself some dollars by buying nothing. Not much chance of Ranger ever seeing them, and Joe much preferred her naked!

"I've got a shift of surveillance tonight for RangeMan," Steph informed Lula, "I need to catch some sleep before this evening. Have fun with your new panties," Stephanie teased.

"At least one of us will be! Tonight could be your night!" Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Later Lula!" she gave a little finger wave and headed out to the car. Steph had a much needed nap and was ready and waiting when Ranger arrived to pick her up late that evening.


	8. Ever Need Company

C & K

"_Operation Stacy is now in force. God speed Gentlemen. Dismissed."_

Lester swaggered into the break room to grab an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge, but paused at the door. Cal was pacing the kitchen, phone to his ear, completely unaware of Lester's approach.

"I thought you might like to go dancing."

It took Lester less than two seconds to realize who Cal was on the phone to. A quick glance down the corridor confirmed that no one else was coming, and Les was seriously entertaining the possibility of stepping back to let Cal have some privacy when he heard Cal speak again.

"Possibly, unless something else comes up." Lester's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled silently in amusement as Cal realized exactly what he'd said and froze in his place. He didn't know anything about Katie Manoso other than she was Ranger's mom and that Ranger's dad had died so she was technically single. He knew she was still in pretty good shape, but he wouldn't want to hook up with a woman that old. And he sure as hell wouldn't mess with the Boss's mom.

"That's a conversation I would like to have." Cal said suggestively.

Lester actually felt a little guilty that he was listening to this conversation, but only briefly. He quickly justified it as intel for Operation Stacy.

"How about tomorrow? I could pick you up at 7.00 for dinner and dancing."

Lester hummed quietly. _Stacy's mom has got it goin' on._ Obviously the date had gone well. Cal was hoping to take her dancing. Dancing was always a good plan in Lester's little black note book. You could press your body against theirs and if you did it right, it basically covered foreplay and got you onto a sure thing. Lester loved it. There was nothing hotter than finding some chick to ride your thigh in public.

Cal disconnected the phone and Lester chuckled stepping into the room. "Cal and Katie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G, first comes…"

Cal spun around, his face contorted in a menacing rage, his body tense. "Fuck off, Santos."

Lester never did learn quickly. He smirked. "You're a goner. No one will ever find the body."

Cal was concerned about how Ranger might react, not for himself but mainly because he didn't want to put Katie in a difficult situation. He very deliberately relaxed his body and took a deep breath.

"Keep it to yourself or Ranger might just kill the messenger." Cal spun on his heel and headed back to his desk, passing Ranger's office as the man himself stepped out and turned toward the Comm. Room.

Cal sank into the leather chair in his cubicle and grinned; tomorrow night he was going out with Katie again. He looked at the paperwork he was meant to be filling out for a routine security quote but wasn't inclined to complete it. Instead his mind was busy planning out tomorrow evening.

Ranger stepped into the Comm. Room and scowled at Ram.

"Your report on the male subject from last night's surveillance?"

"Ah, I ah.." Ranger narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply. Ram looked at him and began panicking. There was no way he could look Ranger in the eye and lie to him. There was no way he could look Ranger in the eye and tell him the truth either. Damn it, he thought to himself, he hadn't wanted to be involved in this shit. Ram could feel the sweat dampening his back as he stood unprotected from Ranger's scrutiny.

Tank was looking for Lester but when he stuck his head in the Comm. Room. He knew from the terror in Ram's eyes and the vacuum of silence that had enveloped the room that Operation Stacy was about to be jeopardised by the enemy.

"Are you asking about last night's surveillance Rangeman? I allocated that research to Stephanie but as far as I know she hasn't been in yet this week. Is there a security situation we need to be aware of Boss?" emphasizing his supposed belief that this was work related. "I'll do it myself if need be. I didn't realise its urgency."

"It can wait." Ranger's response was terse. Blast you Celia, I run a business and now I'm interrogating my men about stalking my mother based on your assessment of her underwear. Too much time with civilians, Ranger thought to himself, I'm getting soft.

Ranger took himself to the gym to work off some of his frustration. He asked Ella to send dinner to his office, as the administration of the company seemed to be growing and growing, leaving Ranger behind a desk more and more. He was looking forward to picking Steph up shortly for a shift on surveillance.

Ranger appeared in Stephanie's apartment with precision timing. She swiped on a little extra mascara and smiled. Her shoulder bag had cuffs, hairspray, money and food stashed in it. Her gun was left to quietly guard her cookie jar. Her theory being that Ranger carried more than enough weapons for the two of them and she'd be most likely to shoot Ranger by mistake, if she actually used her gun.

Nearly four hours of surveillance passed excruciatingly slowly. Stephanie babbled in an attempt to make conversation but at most received a raised eyebrow in response or amusement from Ranger. Eventually she gave up and fell silent, squirming in her seat to find a comfortable position and consuming all she had packed to eat.

"How about if you ask me something and if I choose to answer it then I can ask you something?" Relief for their shift would arrive shortly but Steph was at her wits end. Surely there was something they could find to talk about. "Isn't there anything you'd like to ask me? Or know about me?"

Ranger narrowed his eyes, forming a slight crease along his brow. His eyes cut sideways to look at Steph. He looked almost like he was going to ask her something but then thought better of it, and resumed watching the darkened street in front of them.

"Come on Ranger. You can always decline to answer my questions and make me ask another."

"Is there a secret language to woman's underwear?" Ranger immediately regretted asking. For close to four hours he had been thinking about Celia, and thinking about underwear and thinking about his mother. And thinking about Stephanie and her underwear. But he still wondered why on earth he didn't just keep him mouth shut.

Of all the questions she thought he might have asked that wasn't even on the list. In fact she doubted anyone would ever believe that Ranger had even asked it. And then she wondered whose underwear he had been seeing, and was trying to decipher. She was jealous. But Ranger was her friend, her boss, and had only been her lover that one night so it wasn't unreasonable for him to have someone… "Never mind." Ranger dismissed his own question and Stephanie realized she had been silent for too long, her mind rambling.

"Well, it's funny you should mention this, but Lula was advising a woman in Victoria's Secret today. She was going on a second date and was debating exactly what underwear she should be wearing. Lula has this whole idea about the color and the material and the cut implying different things."

Ranger couldn't believe his ears. Celia might actually be right. "It's true?" he questioned.

"I don't know about that but I guess as a general rule of thumb my panties reflect my mood," said Stephanie with a shrug. "My question." Stephanie had a million things she wanted to find out about Ranger, and although she knew he wouldn't answer a good many of them they were all but forgotten in her astonishment at him asking about panties.

"Why do you want to know?"

In all honesty this was not a question Ranger wanted to answer. It was embarrassing enough he had asked, but he also knew that Stephanie could have asked about a great many things and he didn't want to be a spoil sport and refuse to answer anything. After all, Steph had answered his question for him. Headlights flashed behind them, indicating their relief had arrived. Ranger pulled his truck away from the curb and headed for Stephanie's place.

"Something my sister said." His clipped answer gave very little away. There were actually a few minutes of silence while Stephanie considered his answer, and recovered from the shock of him actually answering.

"You were discussing my underwear with your sister?" Stephanie was very surprised. She couldn't imagine Ranger sharing his thoughts with anyone, and while she had bought lots of sexy lingerie with him in mind, he had yet to see her model any.

Ranger shook his head, once again Celia had somehow managed to throw him into disarray. The truck slowed to a stop in the parking lot of Steph's apartment block. "My mother's," he answered truthfully, but then a predatory grin flashed across his face. He leaned across the console and brushed his lips against Steph's. "But since you mention it, I wouldn't mind seeing your panties."

Stephanie's eyes widened in amazement. She was reasonably certain that her panties were now ruined at the mere thought, but she'd been hurt by him before so she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good night Ranger." Steph popped the door open but twisted to look back at Ranger. "Is your mom dating?" Steph asked and was momentarily distracted by the interior light illuminating Ranger's mocha skin and dark eyes. He was incredibly handsome.

"Apparently."

"Good for her," Stephanie asserted but watched as Ranger's blank face fell into place. She guessed the idea didn't thrill him any. "Well, do you think her shower massager is going to keep her company forever?" Stephanie immediately blushed at her own admission and scrambled to open the door. In her rush to get out of truck and her embarrassment, Steph over balanced and the contents of her shoulder bag spilled across the bitumen making her flush an even deeper shade of red.

Before she could right herself, Ranger's hands were on her waist steadying her, and he was soon helping her gather the contents of her purse that now littered the ground next to truck, helping her return them to her bag.

"Thanks," she looked up and found her lips only a fraction away from his.

Ranger's strong arms encircled her and held her so firmly against the hard planes of his body that she could feel the outline of _**all**_ the hard planes of his body, slowly he pressed his lips on to hers, deepening the kiss until a small moan escaped Steph. "If you ever need company, just let me know," he said moving away from her.

Damn! Stephanie thought to herself, Lula was right; tonight could have been the night. If she had only bought new underwear, then she might have shaved her legs before she put it on. While she debated if all that was really necessary, Ranger pulled the truck away, and she missed her opportunity to invite him up.


	9. About those tattoos

C & K

_**A/N**_ Kate Manoso does such a stellar job describing how she imagines Cal that I'm including him in her story as he features in her fics. Thanks Kate.

C & K

"_Go get him, Tiger!" Katie smiled to herself, that was good advice and she had every intention of listening to herself._

Katie woke on Saturday morning without her usual desire to jog. Instead, she lazed in bed speculating about her date for this evening. Fretting about it. About the age gap. About Cal being employed by her son. About whether to wear sexy underwear. About whether Cal would get to see it. About whether she wanted him to. Oh, she wanted him to, but she was self conscious. She was not a young woman anymore, and while the years had been kind, she had not defied the aging process. She realized that by this evening she would be a tightly wound bundle of nerves and would never relax enough to even have fun dancing.

Throwing back the blankets she determined to put it out of her mind, at least for the time being. She showered very quickly and pulled her hair back, still wet, into a high ponytail. Katie dressed quickly and laced her joggers before pulling the front door closed behind her and setting a steady pace down the pavement.

Katie Manoso was not delusional. Cal was intimidating if you didn't know him. In fact, he was a little intimidating even if you did. He was quite tall with broad muscular shoulders and he had a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. He could most likely kill a man with his bare hands, and maybe he had. And she had noted that even on their date he had been carrying at least one gun. She had never thought she would be comfortable in the presence of such a man, but somehow she had raised one just like Cal.

Many people thought she had done a poor job of that, but Katie was proud of her son. He had served his country with pride. He did what he could to keep Trenton safe, and he had both the brains and brawn to make his business a success. But still people were uncharitable in their assessment of him. Thankfully she was not the sort of woman who cared what others thought. This worked favorably for Cal as well. Regardless of how other people might assess him, Katie thought Cal was gorgeous. He was courteous, charming, amusing, intelligent and physically magnificent. She couldn't imagine wanting more from a man she was dating.

When he had helped her carry her things to her car at the RangeMan offices, she had admired those broad shoulders of his. She had enjoyed that his uniform was practically painted on allowing her eyes to trace his rock hard pecs and chiseled abs. She had marveled at the low ride of his cargoes on his narrow hips, and was thankful he hadn't caught her checking out his butt, which she had done. When he had asked her out she had initially been unsure that she had heard him correctly, but she had and was so glad she'd accepted his invitation.

As she finished jogging the wide circuit of the park and turned back towards home Katie wondered again about how their evening might conclude. She imagined herself being held in those strong arms; the feel of his hard body against hers. She imagined he was a sweet and considerate lover. She hoped, at the very least, to have the opportunity to brush her mouth against his softly pouting lips again.

The crunch of gravel under her feet brought her from her musings, she was nearing home, and had yet to plan a day that would keep her mind from worrying or fantasizing. Katie wanted to relax and enjoy Cal's company and let the evening go where it would.

C & K

Cal had buried his head under the paperwork that was piling up on his desk, in an attempt to distract himself from thinking too much about what this evening might bring. He was very much looking forward to dancing closely with Katie. He hoped to dance very closely. He hoped for more than just dancing but he was in no hurry and would take as much time as needed for Katie to be comfortable with him. He stayed slouched at his desk for the greater part of the day, self conscious that his body was reacting to any thoughts he entertained about Katie.

By 6.00 pm Cal had showered to ready himself for his date. He was nervous, very nervous. He was infatuated with Katie and wanted tonight to be perfect.

He stood in his apartment, with a towel slung low around his hips, and debated what to wear, shaking his head in amusement at himself. He didn't like to shop and he didn't have a large collection of clothing to select from. Aside from the standard RangeMan wardrobe of black, Cal's wardrobe consisted of Calvin Klein. It reduced the effort required for shopping if he just went to the one place, bought up big and then wore them until they fell apart, like the shredded jeans that were slung around his hips. Katie would no doubt look exquisite.

Cal selected a pair of black boxer shorts and put them on. Then he dressed in tailored grey pants, a black belt and a long sleeved black shirt, leaving the buttons undone at the collar. He put a spit polish on his shiny black leather shoes, double checked himself in the mirror and felt ready to leave.

Katie had left the gates open for Cal so he pulled his truck down her driveway. Arriving on time, as he did for everything, Cal rang the doorbell, cleared his throat, and shuffled a little awkwardly. The door swung open and Katie stood before him in. She wore a simple wrap dress in black. It was sashed at the waist and fell to her knees, but when she walked a flash of leg could be seen.

She wore her new shoes, black peek-a-boo with a rhinestone buckle, and had adorned her neck with a tear drop diamond on a silver chain. She smiled at Cal, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Good evening," she spoke quietly trying to disguise the nervousness she felt, turning to collect her clutch purse from the entry table she secured the door behind her. Cal opened the door to his SUV for her, and closed it gently once she was in.

Just like they had at Morimoto's, Katie and Cal were never short of conversation over dinner. It was sprinkled with laughter and as the evening passed they had learned much about each other. The topics had been many and varied. Katie had learned about Cal's mom, a gentle woman who he adored but who had given him a very strict upbringing. Katie had learned that Cal had a degree in engineering, passed with distinction. That he could fly, just about anything, and as she suspected he was a crack shot and certified sharp shooter. She also learned that he was an incredibly sweet man, who loved reading, and she realized, she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him.

Finally Katie turned the conversation to Cal's tattoos. "Were you really drunk when you got your tattoo?"

"This one?" Cal's leaned his forehead in his hand.

"We'll start with that one," Katie laughed.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. I can't remember," Cal said with an enormous grin, which drew a gentle giggle from Katie.

"And the others?"

Cal shot Katie a sideways look through partially closed eyes. "You really want to know, don't you?"

Katie blushed and nodded imperceptibly. She did. She wanted to know the story behind each one. "I told you about mine," she said with a small pout and a fake complaint. Cal threw back his head in laughter and indulged in his enjoyment of the evening.

"My first tattoo was my name across my back," he explained. "The next came after serving in Desert Storm. We had finished our tour of duty and were celebrating being on home soil again when word came down we were being sent back again. One of the guys in my platoon had a tattoo for every tour, every mission, he'd every finished. My tribute to Iraq is the Archangel Michael slaying the devil." Cal paused. Katie waited patiently in silence as Cal fought with the devils that tormented him still about whatever he had seen and done in distant lands. She laid her hand on his and held it gently across the table.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Katie shook her head gently. "There's no need to be."

"I also, in my haste and foolishness declared my undying love for Ellen, to whom I was briefly engaged, by tattooing the Celtic symbol of a faithful heart on my chest." What he left unsaid was that his heart had remained faithful, but hers had not. But that was long ago, and the ache no longer lingered in his heart like it once did. "And of course the piece de resistance."

Katie smiled, despite the obviousness and disturbing menace of the tattoo, when she looked at Cal she didn't even notice it. Instead she was captivated by the hazel-green eyes that sparkled beneath his soft brown hair. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, each thinking of the other, their hands still clutched together

"Dance?" Cal asked. A warm smile formed on Katie's lips and she nodded wordlessly. Keeping her hand in his Cal led Katie to the center of the dance floor he relinquished his hold on her hand to wrap his arms around her waist. Katie stepped in closely to Cal and they moved together, dancing smoothly. Their hips swayed against each other. Katie rested one hand on Cal's shoulder, and the other hand ran across the well defined muscles of his chest.

Her heart raced as the images she had entertained that day came flooding back. Katie pulled herself against him, closing her eyes. The sensation of his body against her was as tempting as she had imagined. She slid a hand down his back and her fingers rested on Cal's perfectly sculpted backside. Reflexively Katie arched her back slightly, tipping her face to his.

Cal drew in a deep breath hoping to control his desire when Katie closed the space between them. When her breasts pressed more firmly against him he looked down. Katie was held in his arms, essentially pressed entirely against him, her head was tipped back and her eyes were closed. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Katie's eyes snapped open, she startled. Cal swore under his breath, had he misread the situation?

He stepped back to create a space between them, but Katie's hand moved instantly to the back of his neck, and the gentle pressure she exerted had him lowering his mouth to hers again.

Katie moaned softly. Her body responding to the dancing, the low throb of the beating music and to the kiss. She edged closer still to Cal. They had thoroughly enjoyed two amazing evenings in each other's company. She appreciated Cal's humor, his quiet manner, and his buff physique. He had been the consummate gentleman, encouraging her flirtation but reserved in his presumptions of her expectations, until now.

Cal touched his tongue to her lips in a silent request and Katie readily parted her lips to allow him entrance. She tasted the sweet mix of the dessert they had shared and the champagne they had been sipping. Katie couldn't resist the temptation to deepen the kiss and slid against his.

Breaking the kiss they rocked gently against each other, barely dancing, just swaying with the slow beat of the music. Their hands slowly roamed across the other's body. Cal acquainted himself with the rise and fall of her curves. Katie revelled in the muscular strength of his body as he held her and caressed her while they danced. It had been so long since she had been held like this.

Cal's lips traced Katie's neck, gently sucking at the sensitive skin where the neck joins the shoulder. Katie sighed in enjoyment. Her mouth neared Cal's ear, the warmth of her breath whispered to him, "I think I would like to see those tattoos." Cal raised his head, searching her eyes. A smile hinted on his lips and Katie watched as his eyes darkened when he recognised her intention. Cal ran a calloused finger along her jaw, gently lifting her chin and whispered a kiss onto her lips.

"I'd like that too."


	10. Good Night

C & K

'_A__ man finding you wearing that would be all over you like frosting on a cupcake'_

Cal didn't live in a RangeMan apartment on Haywood Street, but close by, and Woody and Ram both lived in the same apartment complex as him. He didn't want to risk running into them. Not that he was doing anything wrong; he justified in his own mind, but, well, why invite trouble if it could possibly be avoided.

And this wasn't some conquest that would be written up into a little black book as a good time girl like Lester might do. Cal wanted this to be more. Not marriage. He didn't think Katie was looking for that either but definitely quality time. He could easily enjoy dinner and a movie with Katie. Even the idea of a weekend away, maybe in the Poconos enjoying the wineries, the antique stores and galleries; or exploring the mountain lakes and swimming beneath the waterfalls in summer. Just spending the weekend at a cosy bed and breakfast, reading the newspaper by an open fire and looking out over the miles of wooded peaks and valleys.

Cal decided it would be most prudent to head back to Katie's. He had picked her up so he had to drop her home and if she was interested in more than just saying good night, she could invite him in. God, he hoped she'd invite him in.

But as the drive stretched out, Cal got more apprehensive, unsure. He had dated a few women but he was in no way a player. In all honesty, he hadn't really been in a relationship with any woman. Not since Ellen, when he was a lot younger. Having a relationship in your early twenties is entirely different from starting a relationship when you are close to forty.

He grew more uneasy as his thoughts continued unabated. This was a second date and he'd already fleetingly given thought to the issue of marriage, and now he was assuming that this was developing into a relationship. Katie might well be flattered by his attentions, even interested in him physically but did it extend beyond that in her mind?

After all she was an extraordinary woman. Her mind delighted him. Her smile enchanted him. Her body excited him. She was graceful and refreshing. Cal found himself a little intimidated by her, and felt more than a little disbelief that Katie would be as interested in him as he was in her. And then there was the fact that she was his boss' mother, and he couldn't imagine that Ranger would be happy.

Katie sat quietly in the truck beside Cal as he drove toward Newark; the same drive at the beginning of the evening had not seemed nearly as long. It had passed in comfortable conversation and frequent laughter. But now, Cal seemed distracted and the silence engulfed her confidence, consuming it.

It had taken considerable courage to go out with Cal. She had agreed on a whim, without really thinking about it. She'd thoroughly enjoyed it but in truth, she hadn't dated seriously since her husband had died. A few of their male friends, who were divorced had tried to charm her but were unsuccessful. Katie wondered really if an older man wasn't more interested in her as either a old age nurse or a meal ticket than as a companion. She had struggled to come to terms with the reality that Miguel was gone, and even now, she had to continually remind herself that she was not betraying him or his memory.

The other harsh reality for Katie was that times had changed. Miguel had essentially courted her throughout her childhood, marrying her in their teens. She had talked to her children when they were teens about practising 'safe sex' and here she was, contemplating what precautions she needed to be taking. Her eyes drifted nervously sideways, taking in Cal's focused profile, and she blushed. He had certainly seemed interested while they were dancing but still her self assurance was faltering.

She was under no delusions that Cal would expect her to be virginal, but she was no longer a young woman. Katie felt unsure of her allure, her appeal, most especially undressed. Her bold statement of desire on the dance floor had been cultivated by the 'change of life' hormones that surged through her like those of a teenager. Held in Cal's strong, powerful arms, her body pressed against his, she had felt sexy and alive but now she was sceptical about how Cal was feeling and she was overwhelmed by exactly what the rest of the night might bring.

Cal pulled into Katie's driveway. She gave him the access code and the gravel under the truck's tires crunched as the vehicle rolled forward.

Cal strode around the front of the truck and opened the door for Katie, helping her from her seat. Capturing her hand, he threaded his fingers through hers and walked beside her to front of the house. Standing before her front door, Cal turned to face Katie and tugged gently on her hand pulling her flush against his body. With an intensity in his gaze as he looked into her eyes, he lowered his head towards hers and captured her lips. All thought of unlocking it flew from her mind as her body relaxed, supported by Cal's strong arms, and she allowed herself to be enveloped in the intensity of the passion between them.

It wasn't until the chilly fingers of the night air wrapped themselves around her bare ankles that Katie pulled gently away from the embrace.

"I had an amazing night. Thank you," she said with a timid smile.

"I did too." His lips brushed hers again. "Good night," he murmured, the kiss continuing tenderly. Cal's mouth lingered on Katie's, until he felt her shiver in the cool night.

"Good night," he whispered again, opening Katie's front door for her and offering her keys to her.

"Good night." Katie's voice was no more than sigh, as she closed the door behind her and leaned back on it cursing herself.

Cal leant against the door frame, wishing he was more daring, more audacious, and that he felt more assured that Katie knew he thought she was a beautiful woman, both physically and mentally. He was not disappointed or frustrated. He respected Katie too much to feel that, and was prepared to patiently wait while their relationship developed. He walked back to his truck and climbed in but didn't drive away.

Cal sat in his truck and looked at Katie's house. The date had been anything but a disaster. The meal was great; they had taken pleasure in being together, in the conversation and good company. The physical reactions that were evoked when they had danced together, made it reasonably obvious that they were attracted to each other physically. Cal exhaled slowly. Why was he so nervous? How could he still be physically aching when he felt so apprehensive?

Cal's hand reached out to the start the motor but as his fingers touched the keys his hand snapped back. He could just walk in and kiss her, he thought to himself. Not like the lingering good night kiss but passionately, deeply. God he wanted her, all of her. Would she be alarmed if he knocked at her door now? Damn it Cal, he berated himself, do you like this woman? Have you enjoyed her company? Is she not gorgeous? Just do it. Kiss her and she'll either ask you to stay or you can tell her how much you want her and ask her to go out again tomorrow.

Cal straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath and opened the door of his truck, still parked on Katie's driveway. As he stepped onto the ground, his phone rang.

He groaned. Damn! There goes that possibility, in all likelihood he was going to have to go into work. He snapped the phone from his belt and flipped it open on the way to his ear.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Katie began nervously "I didn't mean to lead you on. I got nervous," she blurted. "I'm sorry."

Cal grinned, and said a quick thank you prayer. "I did too," he confessed.

"You?" Katie was stunned with surprise. "Why? Were you worried I wouldn't be interested in sharing breakfast with an incredibly gorgeous, witty, considerate man?"

"So you are?"

"Am I what?" Katie was a little confused.

"Interested in sharing breakfast with an incredibly gorgeous, witty, considerate man."

Katie held her breath. Was she? Yes. She was. What would it mean if she admitted it?


	11. Better Safe than Sorry

C & K

_A/N So, this chapter needs a __**warning**__… finally! Although I prefer to think it's not smut but love making. After all the fictional Katie Manoso doesn't bonk like a bunny (and before you ask, I have no idea about the other Kate Manoso's preferences, although she did seem insistent (as did quite a few reviewers!) that second date sex was perfectly acceptable… ). Also many thanks to Jan for her wonderful help!! Couldn't have done it without you._

C & K

_He had certainly seemed interested while they were dancing but still her self assurance was faltering._

Could Katie admit that she was interested in sharing breakfast with Cal? It was the time between now and breakfast that had her worried, but yes, she most certainly was interested. "Yes," she admitted with a gasp.

Katie heard heavy footsteps outside before Cal's voice on her phone suggested, "Open the door."

Katie pushed herself away from the closed door she was still leaning against with a startled surprise, the hand holding her cell dropping away from her ear. She blushed at the realisation that Cal hadn't left and was now just outside. Her breath caught as her muscles started to slowly tighten through her body, a charge of excitement racing through her as she swung the door open.

Cal embraced Katie, holding her closely, his mouth dedicated to hers. Cal's tongue traced across Katie's lips, causing her to open them and allowing their tongues to meet and caress each other.

Cal hoped his kiss would convince Katie that she was beautiful, perfect to him. Katie melted against him, allowing herself to be swept along with the enthusiasm of the kiss. She matched his exploration of her mouth with her own. Her hands fisted into the back of his shirt, pulling herself to him. She could feel, as she tipped her hips forward that Cal was most certainly physically interested in her. Her face reddened as she recalled on the dance floor how much she had enjoyed teasing herself by lightly rocking herself against him as they danced.

"You are the most fascinating woman I have ever met." His teeth grazed Katie's neck, and the playful nip was quickly soothed by a soft open mouthed kiss. Katie grudgingly allowed herself to pull away from Cal's hold, taking him by the hand, she lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Before she had dressed for the evening, just in case the evening had reached this conclusion, Katie had stripped her bed and remade it with crisp Egyptian cotton sheets. She had selected a black, grey and white duvet cover panelled with black and silver embroidered silk. She had taken the time to arrange candles about the room, which she now lit, and she pressed play on the CD player. The very subdued tones of Sarah McLachlan quietly drifted across the room.

Cal slipped his shoes beneath the bed, and quietly laid his gun on the bedside drawers. He stepped back to the doorway and turned the lights off as Katie illuminated the room with a faint glow of candles. Crossing the room, Cal stood behind her and wrapped his arms about her, moving gently to the music, his breath warm against her neck

"I plan to convince you tonight that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Katie spun slowly in Cal's arms to face him and ran her tongue across his lips while her hands rested on his chest slowly she began to release each button on his shirt, until it gaped open and she could run her hands across his naked flesh. Her mouth left his, as she trailed kisses down his neck. Slowly tasting her way down his chest, capturing one nipple in her mouth. Katie's hands slid the shirt away from Cal's shoulders and she raised her face again, so his lips were a fraction of an inch from hers. She looked into his eyes through a shroud of long black lashes and saw them darkening with desire.

Cal was not in a hurry. He was going to enjoy this night and take his time doing so. His mouth dropped to Katie's, his hands cupping her cheek, holding her head so he could intensify their kiss. His tongue met hers and played against it. He shifted, and Katie moaned at the feel of his erection pressed against her. This felt so good to her. She had missed being held and caressed. She had missed the physical closeness two people could share. Her hands explored Cal's body, enjoying the strength of his muscles and the firmness of his physique. Arching her back, she gently rocked herself against him.

Cal's mouth swept down Katie's neck. Grazing it softly with his teeth, and drawing the skin into his mouth where her pulse beat against the surface. Her body cried out for fulfillment. She could feel the thrumming quiver of expectation curling low in her abdomen. Cal tugged gently at the belt of ribbon securing Katie's dress at her waist, and smoothed it back from her shoulders. The dress shimmered as it cascaded to the floor and pooled where she stood.

A pang of self consciousness alarmed Katie as she stood before Cal in the deep blue lingerie she had bought. Cal's eyes drank in the curves of her body. His eyes devouring her; the warm glow of her golden skin highlighted by the soft candle light; her long dark hair spilling down, partially covering her body; her smooth shapely legs. His groin throbbed at the sight of this gorgeous woman in sumptuous blue underwear, which hinted at sheerness. Cal's breath caught in his throat as he marveled in awe at the beauty before him.

"You are incredible, so beautiful," he murmured as he swept her into his arms, and kissed her with a passion that sent shivers down her spine and made her body thrill. That was all the reassurance Katie needed. As Cal guided them to the bed, his lips never leaving hers, Katie's hands undid Cal's belt, and worked the zipper lower. Her knuckles brushed him, causing his erection to twitch. Katie's hand slipped beneath his boxers, her fingers tracing his length. Oh God, she thought to herself, how she longed for this man, to have him, to feel him, to be with him.

Cal stepped smoothly out of his pants, and lowered Katie to the bed, covering her body with kisses. Slipping her bra off, his tongue circled one nipple as his hand gently tormented the other. Katie closed her eyes, elated by his touch, his embrace, his tenderness. Cal held her as they lay together, his hands traveling across Katie's deliciously near naked body. She had the imperfections of age that many women bear but he did not see them or notice them beneath his fingertips. To say Katie took his breath away did not fully describe just how enchanted Cal was with her.

Cal's mouth celebrated Katie's body, lavishing her with kisses, as he murmured his enjoyment and admiration of her. Katie relaxed, swooning a little with the flattery and allowing herself to succumb to her body's euphoria. Her body hummed from Cal's attentions. As Cal drew his hands down her body again, he caught the edge of her panties with his thumbs and slid them from her body, smiling as he completely revealed Katie's red dragon on her hip. He pressed his mouth to it, remembering their first conversation and how it had turned into a date, and then a second, and now this.

Cal knelt between Katie's legs and admired her form, his hands stroking her body. The gentle swell of her breasts, the silky smoothness of her legs and the velvety softness of her lush centre. He lowered his head between Katie's thighs and drew her into his mouth, his tongue gliding across her, tasting her sweetness. Katie raised herself to him, inviting him to take more of her. Cal's deep groan of desire sent vibrations of pleasure through Katie. As his tongue circled and savored her, he gently slid first one and then another finger into her.

Katie's belly tightened with satisfaction, her muscles tensed around his fingers as increasing waves of bliss rolled over her. Katie twisted on the bed, writhing, her hips tipping increasingly quickly backward and forward. Her breathing quickened. Her heart raced.

Cal watched Katie lick her lips and bite down on her bottom lip as she pushed herself against his mouth. Her head tipped back in satisfaction, thrusting her breasts into the air. Cal reached up to knead a breast, playing with her nipple, while his tongue pressed more firmly against her, and his fingers thrust into her insistently.

"Oh, oh God." Katie cried as her orgasm rushed through her. Cal sucked her until he felt the tremble of her muscles, as they clenched around his fingers, finally stop and Katie languidly fell back against the pillow; her body relaxed, satisfied.

Cal gathered her to him as he lay beside her, his hands still tracing along the lines and curves of her body, his fingertips gently tickling her. Katie could feel Cal's hardness against her thigh and smiled but for the moment she lay still, appreciating how he had indulged her and catching her breath.

"Thank you," she eventually whispered.

"It was my pleasure," Cal kissed her softly on the lips.

"About that," Katie purred and rolled Cal onto his back, straddling him Katie sat on his abs. She now considered it her turn to explore his beautiful body as he had hers. She leant forward and kissed him, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss abruptly, Katie sat up and grinned down at Cal, "Now can I see your tattoos?" she teased, inspecting the detailed image of St. Michael the Archangel that was wrapped around Cal's upper right arm. St Michael stood triumphantly over the devil, his sword thrust through the devil's chest. Being Catholic Katie was familiar with the image, and could understand how Cal might have felt about his time in service for his country when he'd gotten the tattoo. She imagined it would never be easy to take another person's life, unless you felt righteously justified in the action. At least it would never be easy for a sane person.

Katie's fingers outlined the tattoo on the left side of Cal's chest. A heart interlaid with the knotted Celtic triquetra. The three pointed continuous curved triangle, which some believed represented Father, Son and Holy Spirit while others accepted it to represent body, mind and spirit.

For all the time they had spent talking and getting to know each other Katie realized that they hadn't ever spoken about their faith, or lack thereof. Her fingers followed the weave of the three cornered knot. She supposed Cal had a Catholic upbringing.

As strong as Cal's inclination was to ravish Katie and indulge in gratifying himself, he was also reveling in the comfortable level of intimacy between them. Katie was relaxed and naked, and Cal was taking much pleasure in both of those facts. He was in bed with the woman of his dreams, and the night was far from over. Cal's cock jerked in reaction to that thought. He focused on the woman straddling him, her fingers caressing the tattoo on his chest.

"My family is Irish," Cal offered by way of explanation.

"You have ESP!" Katie gave a laugh and smiled. "Irish? So Cal is short for?"

Cal rolled beneath Katie until she could see his back. In an archaic Gaelic script between his shoulders, she read,

C A L A H A N

But her mind was immediately distracted from the tattoo by the ripple of muscles that flexed as Cal moved to get comfortable. Katie pressed her breasts to his back, biting at his shoulders, she licked his neck and her voice carried huskily to his ears.

"You are so gorgeous." Her tongue traced its way down Cal's spine until it met the top of his boxer shorts. Katie sat across the back of Cal's legs and ran her hands down the furrows that Cal's muscles caused on his back, then cupped them around a perfectly sculpted ass. On an impulse, she tugged his boxers down by capturing them in her teeth, and dragging them down his thighs. "You have a bullet hole tattooed on your backside," Katie said with obvious amusement.

Cal rolled to face her. "I was very drunk when I got that one," he admitted, his eyes alive with mischief. Katie chuckled, and angled forward to kiss him. Cal's arms enveloped her, and he notched the heat in their kiss a little higher. Katie felt Cal's cock flex against her stomach, and she moaned softly as his mouth pressed more urgently against hers. She rotated her hips, grinding against Cal's length.

"Christ!" Cal uttered, flipping them so he was poised above Katie. He looked into the dark pools of her eyes. There was no doubt he wanted this woman, wanted all of her, and he couldn't imagine not wanting her over and over, for a very long time.

Katie watched desire dance across Cal's face, emphasizing the sparkle of green in his hazel eyes. Cal hesitated above her, his gaze lingering on hers. His lust was evident, and it caused Katie ache for him too. She craved the feeling of him inside her.

Suddenly Katie was alarmed. She'd had 'that' talk with her children about safe sex, and she had bought new lingerie for the evening but did she need a condom, because dammit she hadn't thought to pick them up. Her mind raced. Really what was the chance of getting pregnant? Her change of life hormones were all over the place and as for disease, she hadn't been with anyone except Miguel, and Cal, well she trusted Cal.

Cal had just had the very same thoughts, but luckily he was a little better prepared, and reached over the side of the bed for his wallet. He had always been very careful, and didn't sleep with a woman unless he cared about them, and he cared deeply for Katie. He doubted she had any health concerns, and regular RangeMan physicals proved he didn't but he couldn't imagine Katie would want a second family now.

"Better safe than sorry," he whispered. Katie took the package from him and carefully tore it open, smoothing the latex to cover him with a tender caress. A strangled groan escaping Cal as Katie gripped him more firmly. Placing one hand behind his shoulder she pulled him toward her, tilting her hips, she guided him, circling her clit with the head of his cock, pressing it against herself. She stroked his cock, her hips swaying slightly. It caused an incredibly delightful tingling sensation between her legs, and Katie moaned in response.

Cal's mouth captured Katie's as he slowly slid into her. Gently he pulled back again, and moved forward. As Katie's body adjusted to him she lifted her hips and took his full length into her. God, how she had missed this. Katie rocked her hips against Cal, meeting him as he urged himself more deeply into her again and again. His mouth moved down her throat, his tongue trailed across her breasts. Katie arched her back, offering her nipples to him. Cal stilled his as his tongue played with her. Katie rocked her hips, rolling them, enjoying the shifting sensation of sliding herself along Cal's cock.

Katie groaned as Cal's teeth grazed her nipple. He fought to maintain some control over his desires, although it was becoming increasingly difficult. He was painfully aware of the soft warm body shifting beneath him, the slippery velvet heat that he was buried in, and each small moan that he drew from Katie's lips as her pleasure spiraled had him close to the limits of his self control

Cal lifted his head and arched back stroking deeply into her. Katie matched Cal's increasing speed. Her hips pushing against him with each thrust. Fisting her hand in his hair she dragged his mouth to her own, her tongue battling his. She reached between their bodies, her fingers closing around the base of his cock.

Cal pulled away from the kiss. "Katie," he warned. He was so close to coming. She held him, her hand pumping his hard cock as it slid in and out of her. "Jesus, Katie." Cal could feel his body tensing. Realizing how close Cal was to filling her Katie moved her fingers to stroke herself. Short, firm pressure sliding across her clit. She angled her hips, tipping them, offering Cal a longer thrust. "Fuck," Cal's breath was ragged.

Katie's legs trembled, a measured quiver began at her clit and radiated through her body, clenching Cal's cock within her. Her spasming around him was too much for Cal causing him to pump hard and fast, his release shuddering through his body. Cal fell forward, supporting his weight on his forearms, and kissed Katie. The intensity of their orgasm had drained him. His cock shuddered as Katie's muscles twitched.

Cal rolled to his back, taking Katie with him, his arm rested across her lower back. Katie laid her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. Cal gently squeezed her hip and cradled her body on top of his.

Cal woke early the next morning with Katie lying half beside him, half on top of him. He kissed the top of her head, reached carefully for his gun beside the bed and listened quietly for an indication of what had disturbed him.


	12. A brave, brave man

A/N: I forgot to thank the wonderful Jan G. last chapter for nudging the story along and keeping it on track. Thanks for being a fabulous (and patient) beta. You're a Star!! My sincere thanks to Melody for her help too. Somewhere along the way this story is becoming more Babe in leaning, predominantly because Joe doesn't feature.

C & K

"_I'm not going to give up finding out, you know that, don't you Mom?"_

**Chapter 12**

Knowing her mother had been on a second date the previous evening with some mystery man, Celia had planned to casually drop in and visit her mom and see what she could learn.

Celia was curious. Well, she was born curious, but the idea of her mom dating piqued her curiosity. She was determined to wrangle some information out of her mother. After all, this man, whoever he was, could be trying to smooth talk his way into her mother's life for any number of dishonorable reasons. And seeing as her security conscious brother didn't seem to find their mother's well-being and safety a priority, Celia determined that she was going to do everything she could to look out for their mother.

She cruised down the street, deciding exactly how it would be best to approach her mom. Her mom knew her too well, and would see straight through any circuitous route she might try, so Celia settled on the direct approach. She would simply state her concerns and ask for some information so that Carlos could do his 'thing'.

That settled, Celia turned into the driveway and pulled up in front of the gate. She sat in absolute disbelief for a full minute. There was a truck parked in the driveway. A truck! And then panic hit her. What if her mother was being assaulted in her own home? What if she was in danger or being robbed? Celia reversed out of the driveway and pulled to the curb. With shaking hands she dialed 911 and took a deep breath.

Before the call was answered, Celia exhaled with a long sigh and disconnected. Talk about overkill! Probably her mom was getting some work done around the house. It would be the tradesman's truck. She slapped her palm against her forehead at her own idiocy. How embarrassing would it be to call out the police because the back yard was being landscaped? Sure, the price he was charging might be criminal but that would hardly be deemed a police emergency.

Celia shook her head and climbed out of her car. Letting herself through the gate, she paused behind the truck. Maybe it would be worthwhile to call Carlos and have him run the plates. She flipped her phone open intent on doing just that, but even as she dialed she was mocking herself again. Honestly, did she think that a serial killer would leave his truck parked right there, in the driveway. And it was hardly likely the landscaper had some sordid arrest history.

Tucking her cell back into the side pocket of her shoulder bag Celia dug through the depths of her bag to find her keys. She would just go in and find out for herself if her mom was okay and what was going on. It would be a lot easier than dealing with Carlos. It would be even easier if she could find her keys. She knew they were buried in her bag somewhere. With a sigh Celia turned away from the front door and circled the house figuring that her mom would have the kitchen door unlocked, especially if there were workmen about.

Celia's fist closed around her keys as she stepped onto the back patio. Using her keys, she let herself into the kitchen and smiled. She loved this house. She had grown up her and every room was filled with memories that made Celia smile.

She could remember when she was little, sitting on the kitchen stool helping her mom decorate shortbread for Christmas. She would always eat so much of the cookie mix that she'd feel sick before she even got to eat the frosting.

"Mom?" she called, stepping through the dining room and into the front foyer. Standing here always reminded her of her first date. She'd been so nervous and so excited and her mom had been wonderful. They'd bought a brand new dress just for the occasion and her mom had let her wear some make-up. Celia had felt so marvelously grown up. That had been the night of her very first kiss.

Celia lost herself in reminiscing; remembering birthday parties and 'concerts' she'd made her mother listen to. She stood there until the silence and stillness of the house unsettled her. It was unusual. Her mother was an early riser and generally had the radio on if she was in the kitchen. Her mom hadn't mentioned needing any maintenance done, there was no one about in the yard and Celia wondered where the tradesman might be. With no sign of life on the first floor she made her way to the staircase, intent on checking out the second.

Celia stepped onto the bottom stair and ran her hand up the banister smiling at yet another memory. This one of Carlos sliding down the banister. It didn't matter how often he got in trouble for doing it, he would just go right ahead and do it again.

With a growing niggle of concern for her mother's well-being Celia reached the top stair and let out a startled shriek.

C & K

Ranger had been up early, despite the reasonably late surveillance with Stephanie. He'd spent some time in the gym, showered, and taken the breakfast Ella had provided down to his office. Business was growing rapidly. It was growing too rapidly. RangeMan needed more staff to ensure a high performance standard was maintained but that meant interviewing staff, which meant less time on finance and sales.

The quotes and requests for security reviews were spread across his desk but Ranger was thinking about Stephanie, more precisely Stephanie's underwear. And that led him to think about what she had said about his mother. Steph's reaction to his mother dating had been 'Good for her'. Ranger laid his pen on the desk and stretched out, tilting his chair back a little and folding his hands behind his head.

Was it a good thing? Ranger frowned. Was it a bad thing? Ranger was a methodical man by nature and had been trained to be analytical, to distance himself from a situation in order to assess and diagnose without emotion clouding his judgment, expectation or procedure.

His mother was dating. She was single. She was in good health, a good financial position and of sound mind. Rationally there were no negatives to this situation and he concluded it was absolutely none of his business if she were. He shook his head and determined that he would have to keep this in mind, when next Celia rang with a hare-brained demand. His only concern was his mother's financial security. There were a lot of players in the world that would take her for all they could, and while he was certain that his mother was more than capable of judging the situation on her own, he thought it might be worthwhile to ensure his mother wasn't overly trusting of anyone at this stage. He would mention his concern to her and leave it at that.

With that decision made, Ranger picked up his phone and dialed the Comm. Room, where Ram and Lester had lost themselves in a highly competitive and physical game of Scissors, Paper, Rock, which had begun simply to determine who would get the coffee. The phone ringing reminded them that they had not been watching the monitors as they should have been.

"This is Ram."

"Did Stephanie complete that search I requested?" Ranger's voice startled Ram. He panicked thinking they had been caught goofing off and shot a look of alarm Lester's way.

"Boss. Ah," Lester leaned close to the phone so he could listen. He and Bobby had agreed that Ram was the weak link in Operation Stacy, but he couldn't take the phone from Ram without it being suspicious. "The search from the other night…" Dread settled in Ram's gut. He'd been mucking around being a clown with Lester while on the job and now he was going to have to avoid Ranger's questions about Cal and his mother. He was certain Ranger would know about both.

Lester scribbled furiously on a notepad, and shoved it toward Ram who looked at it unblinking, but failed to speak. The fear Ram felt lying to Ranger made it difficult for him to choke out an answer.

"Tank was going to handle it," he finally uttered and Lester breathed a sigh of relief. Ranger frowned, it had slipped his mind that Tank had made that offer. How had that happened?

"Right." Ranger hung up without hearing the whooshing release of breath that Ram had been holding. He typed a short email to Tank informing him that the search was no longer required. And then with a groan he returned to his paperwork.

"Jesus, I can't do this." Ram turned to Lester. Lester chuckled.

"Man you've been dropped into some of the biggest shit hole places on earth, in the middle of violence and chaos. This is a walk in the park, Ram. Here you even get to sleep in your own comfortable bed at night. Come on let's get coffee and find Tank."

Lester leaned out the door, swinging on the side of the door frame and called, "Hal, can you cover us in here for ten?"

C & K

Stephanie's alarm clock had blared too early for her liking this morning. With a groan she flipped back the covers, opened one eye and stumbled to the shower. Dressed and ready to face the day, she stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. No milk. Black coffee. Blerck. Stephanie's nose scrunched in disgust at the thought but she opened the cupboard to find the coffee. Damn! No coffee. Stephanie pouted and cursed the food fairies for not re-stocking her supplies. She glanced at the clock. It was only eight a.m., Connie wouldn't be at the bonds' office yet.

Admiring her own brilliance, Stephanie threw her bag over her shoulder and made a straight line for RangeMan. She'd see if there were any searches she needed to run and the brilliant part was that the Ella food fairy would have coffee and breakfast food. There were days when the benefits for working part time for Ranger included so much more than just the nice scenery she got to enjoy when she was there. It wasn't her fault, it was the Hungarian hormones that made her that way. At least that was Stephanie's justification in her own mind when she caught herself admiring the Merry Men.

Stephanie stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for the break room to get a coffee fix but stopped short in the doorway. Lester, Tank and Ram were all sitting at the table, but Bobby was leaning over his chair, his backside directed at the door, and what a fine backside it was. Their conversation drifted to her as she checked her chin for drool.

"Does he know?" Ram was asking

"Not that we know, or he wouldn't still be asking about the surveillance." Bobby countered.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well Cal ain't dead yet, so I'm guessing he doesn't Ram. Although I can't wait to see how Cal's second date went." Lester chuckled.

Tank shot Lester a stern glare. "Lester, I think you need to remember that Katie Manoso is Ranger's mother and if he hears you chuckling about the possibilities you'll be dead long before Cal."

Lester sat straighter in his chair, the smirk disappearing from his face, so Tank turned his focus to Ram.

"Ranger just emailed me cancelling the search request from the surveillance on the first date? I don't know why at this stage, so for the time being we will assume this is still a valid operation."

Stephanie's eyes had widened when the guys mentioned Cal dating Ranger's mom. She was sure she had misheard. She must have. But there was no mistaking, Ranger had his men shadowing his mom on her dates. Steph was absolutely astounded and a strangled choke of disbelief finally announced her presence to the guys.

"Was after coffee," she attempted to cover up her eavesdropping. She hadn't intended to listen; she had been distracted by Bobby's ass.

"Bomber?" Tank addressed her. Stephanie's eyes flew to his face and she knew her guilt was written all over her. She had been listening to their conversation, and she had been caught checking out a Rangeman. She blushed and stammered.

"Are you sure? I mean was it definitely Cal?" She rolled her eyes at herself. Cal had a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead it would be rather difficult to mistake him. "Well, was it definitely Ranger's mom?" And being insatiably curious, as well as her mind reeling at the age difference she blurted, "What does Ranger's mom look like?"

"Oh, I can answer that one," Lester grinned.

Tank growled.

Stephanie gasped at the sudden presence of a warm body stepping closely up behind her. "Babe?" Ranger's warm breath tingled Stephanie's neck.

"Ranger." She stood motionless, but the break room was suddenly perpetual motion. Ram squeezed past them and rushed to the bathroom. Lester squeezed less and brushed more, winking at Stephanie as he passed her and headed back to the Comm. Room. Bobby nodded to Ranger, smiled at Steph and slid past them quickly, too.

Tank blocked the doorway in front of her, and Ranger blocked the way behind her. "I was stealing coffee," she confessed. "I haven't shopped. I was also going to steal breakfast but I was going to do some work while I was here honest." If Ranger had heard her asking about his mother, she hoped and prayed they could avoid the subject now.

She knew without looking that Ranger's eyes would show amusement and that his lips would be tipped up ever so slightly. One glance at Tank's face confirmed she'd just embarrassed herself again.

"Oh God," she said. "This is what happens when I don't have coffee in the morning." She pushed past Tank, filled a cup and grabbed some food. By the time that was done Tank was gone, having spoken briefly to Ranger. Ranger was now leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, blocking her exit.

"Babe." Ranger's eyes traveled over her body, and made her heart race. Ranger wondered what underwear she was wearing today, and how he might manage to find out. Stephanie watched Ranger's eyes darken, his lips curled into a predatory grin as he stalked toward her.

"I think I'd better make this coffee to go. I'll pick up the RangeMan files while I'm at the office and be back later to do those searches. Okay?" Ranger set her coffee on the table, and pressed himself against her. He lowered his head, his lips almost brushing hers. Her breath caught in her throat. Don't kiss the boss in the break room was the first thought that leapt into her brain. Followed by thoughts of what she would like to do if they weren't on camera in the break room.

Through the soft material of her shirt, Ranger's fingers traced along the edge of her bra. He could feel lace.

Ranger's tongue traced across Stephanie's lips as he slipped his hand under the edge of her shirt and cupped her breast. The bra was completely lace. As Steph's lips parted, images swam through Ranger's mind of Stephanie stretched out across his bed in lacy underwear. Black, red, blue to match her eyes, virginal white. He felt his pants tightening and wondered how the hell he might catch a glimpse of what color she was wearing. Stephanie on the other hand was no longer thinking about anything beyond the erection she could feel pressed against her thigh.

Ranger's phone ringing saved Stephanie from her own hormones. She was not going to do casual sex with Ranger regardless of how incredible it promised to be, and she took advantage of the opportunity to grab her coffee while Ranger was distracted by the call. She slipped past him and headed for the garage, she wasn't going to take the chance that Ranger would esp her thoughts. Not the ones about having her wicked way with him, and not the ones about Cal dating his mom. No way was she going to tell him that one. Stephanie had a new respect for Cal; he was obviously a brave, brave man.

Ranger cursed his phone's bad timing. He really would have liked to hear that little moan that Steph made when he kissed her, instead he grimaced at the number that flashed up on his screen, and watched Steph race to the elevator.

"Celia?" His curt manner leaving no room for misinterpreting the impatience he had with his sister's constant interruption of his day.

"Would you happen to know a guy that has a blazing skull on his head?"

Ranger frowned.


	13. The Frisky Fifties

A/N My many thanks to JanG and Melody for their efforts in helping bring this together. Thanks for the guidance and advice; you girls are the best! And to Rena for once again providing a much needed nudge in the right direction.

_C & K _

_Cal reached carefully for his gun beside the bed and listened quietly for an indication of what had disturbed him._

**Chapter 13**

Looking down at Katie's body curled against him, Cal did not want to get out of this bed but he had definitely heard something or someone moving about downstairs, and to be perfectly honest, he couldn't remember locking the front door last night. Hell, he couldn't even remember closing the door. His mind and other parts of him had been busy with other things.

He pressed a kiss into Katie's hair and without waking her, carefully extracted himself from the bed. Retrieving his gun from the night table, he scooped up his boxer shorts from the floor and stepped into them before he reached the bedroom door.

Holding his gun comfortably in one hand, he moved silently along the hallway and as he rounded the corner near the top of the stairs he came face to face with a woman who gave a shriek of alarm.

"Who.. what…" Celia was holding her breath, looking in fright at the virtually naked man in her mother's house with a gun in his hand. It was the virtually naked part of the equation that eventually registered with her.

Oh my God, she thought to herself, this is Mom's date! He belongs to the truck. And then she realized something else. He'd stayed the night. Her fear subsided and was immediately replaced by absolute and total embarrassment. It could only have been worse if she had walked in on them actually… Oh God! Celia winced; her mom was having sex with a flaming tattoo. Celia dragged her eyes away from his forehead and scanned the near naked body before her.

She was a little impressed. 'Go Mom!' was her first thought. This guy was built, like really built. In fact, he was hot, well except for the tattoo which was a little off putting. So was the fact that he was holding a gun like it was the most natural thing in the world. Now, for your average girl, the gun might be cause for concern but Celia was used to a brother, who, when he did turn up for a family dinner, carried at least two guns, perhaps three, and a knife. Although she didn't like coming face to face with an unknown armed man prowling the house. How the hell had her mother met this guy?

Celia inched backwards, very aware she was at the top of the stairs, and without taking her eyes from his, she stretched her hand into her bag and flipped open her phone.

"I'm... I..." Cal didn't know how to explain his presence, his near nudity or his gun to someone he assumed was Katie's daughter. "There's no need to call the police," he said.

Celia looked back at his face. Cal stood pensively. He lowered his gun, but remained alert. He was hoping she wasn't calling the police.

"Would you happen to know a guy that has a blazing skull on his head?"

Cal's full attention was on Celia. She hadn't called the police. She'd called Ranger. Shit. Well, Cal supposed, Ranger was going to find out eventually. Cal waited patiently for Celia to finish her call. While Celia listened to her brother's response, she scrutinized the man before her. He didn't look like a burglar or a madman, although the tattoo was definitely intimidating. He was her mom's date, and, containing a childish giggle, she imagined he had been invited to spend the night. Celia's eyes dropped unconsciously to Cal's groin, before shooting back up to his face. She blushed.

"Oh, no reason. Umm.." Celia's prying had put her in more than one tight spot before. And, as is the way with meddlesome people, they can usually baffle their way out of any sticky situation with bullshit, but for the first time in a very long time, Celia was at a loss for words. She actually regretted calling Carlos. It wasn't his business if this man was his employee and, she grinned, was sleeping with their mom. Oh, Carlos was so not going to be happy about that. He'd freaked about the thought of Mom even wearing sexy underwear. "I.. I'm at the… bakery and there's a guy… with a tattoo.. but… it's on his leg and I remember Pierre mentioning it, a similar one before. One of your guys has a tattoo, right? Maybe they're brothers. Oh never mind he's left now. Guess I'll never know. Later."

Celia closed her phone, effectively hanging up on Ranger and stepped backwards down the stair case, gripping the banister. "Tell mom I'll call her later," she said with a sheepish grin and then spun on her toe, flew down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Giggles erupted from her as soon as she was outside. Celia ran to the gate, with one hand covering her mouth, her shoulders wobbling with hysterics. She punched in the alarm code and threw open the gate, pulling it behind her and letting it clang shut. She barely made it into her car before a howl of laughter burst from her.

Resting her arms across the steering wheel her head fell forward and she laughed and laughed and laughed. She was amazed. She was mortified. She was so embarrassed. Her mom was having sex! And she had nearly walked in on them.

She shook her head and reached for her phone again. Two weeks ago she had sat at the mall mocking her friend Simone about reading an article in Cosmo about the 'Frisky 50's having Risky Sex'. They had fallen about laughing at the terms 'dirty thirties' and 'naughty forties' and joked that they eagerly awaited their fifties. According to the article, a survey found that over 75 of that age group found sex more fulfilling without the pressure they'd felt to perform when younger.

Simone and Celia had tears in their eyes as they'd read that this 'frisky' sex and that lack of emphasis regarding 'safe sex' put over 50's at high risk of contracting a sexually transmitted disease.

Her face ached from laughing. She had all but walked in on her mother. When Celia had been dating Javier it had been her worst fear that her mom would come home and catch them together.

"Simone," she dialed her best friend, "you will never believe this. My mom is dating."

"NO!"

"But wait, it gets better." Celia attempted to control her snickering so that Simone could understand her. "He stayed over, and I just met him."

"Are you okay with your mom dating? Why are you laughing? Is he nice? Do we know him?" Simone bundled the questions so closely together, Celia had no chance to answer. Celia burst into laughter again

"He was mostly naked. I didn't stop to chat."

"Oh my God! Remember that article? You'll have to ask your mom if the sex really does get better?" Simone dissolved into giggles, taking Celia with her.

"I know," Celia squealed with amusement, "and I'll have to buy her a box of condoms and sit her down for 'the talk'."

C & K

Ranger closed his phone; it took less than two seconds for him to forget his analysis that his mother dating was none of his business, and connect Celia's interfering nature, and her phone call, with the realization that his mother was dating one of his men.

And while it would take a little more time for Ranger to process his precise reaction to that, it took no time at all for him to be incensed that his staff had deceived him.

As always Ranger eliminated emotion from his analysis of a situation by working it off in the gym.

Lester and Ram had watched on the monitors as Ranger worked through his fury. The punching bag that hung in the gym was pounded for almost forty minutes, before Ranger switched to running. No one went near the gym in the hour and a half that Ranger was in there. No one was game.

"You think he knows now?" Ram asked.

Lester watched the brute strength and endurance that Ranger's body maintained. "There's a good chance."

"You think he's gonna kill Cal?"

"Either that or us."

Ranger's anger had eventually subsided as he ran, and he'd given serious consideration to an appropriate way to handle the men's insubordination. He couldn't let it go without reprimand or it would undermine his position, and that would compromise their safety and efficiency.

Satisfied that he had, in his mind, established a number of possible options, Ranger stepped into the elevator and headed for the seventh floor to shower the sweat away. He would think more on that later, but for the time being he had a mountain of paperwork which couldn't wait any longer for his attention.

Sitting behind his desk, Ranger put his phone on speaker and began the dreary process of arranging interviews with the eight suitable candidates he was considering hiring. By the time he had done that it was nearing lunch time. A quick glance at the security camera feed confirmed Cal was now sitting in his cubicle.

"My office. Now."

Cal hung up his phone and took in a deep breath. Ranger knew. Cal had known this was inevitable, he had assumed as soon as Celia disappeared down the stairs that the confrontation with Ranger would be coming soon. He hadn't mentioned any concerns to Katie about Ranger's reaction; rather he had enjoyed his morning with her and put it from his mind.

On his drive back to Trenton, Cal had resolved that he was not going to be intimidated. As far as his personal life was concerned Ranger had no right to expect to influence it. He didn't try to with the other men, so in Cal's mind this was not his boss about to speak to him; it was Katie's son.

Ranger had called Cal into his office because he wanted to clear the air. He didn't want anyone gossiping about his mother. And he certainly didn't want his mother to get hurt. He intended to scrutinize Cal's motivations for asking his mother on a date.

Cal made his way across the floor, his stride confident, his resolve determined, and rapped once on Ranger's door.

"Enter."

Choosing not to sit down, Cal stood across the desk from Ranger, arms behind his back. He had assumed the military 'at ease' position but he not 'at ease' in the least.

"Where were you at 0800 this morning?"

_C & K _

_A/N. Thanks to Jan for finding this actual article on the Sky News website! I would post the link but it doesn't let me._


	14. Asking for it all

_**A/N**_Thanks to all the readers that have left such wonderful words of encouragement and delight about this story. It's been absolutely wonderful, and I hope this final chapter lives up to all expectations! My thanks again to Jan for her patient and constructive help. And to every Plum friend that made suggestions along the way, an enormous number of which have been incorporated into the tale. And finally, thanks to Kate Manoso for lending me Cal to have my wicked way with.

_C & K _

_Stephanie had a new respect for Cal, he was obviously a brave, brave man._

**Chapter 14**

Cal's mind quickly ran over the morning. After his confrontation in the hallway Cal had slipped back into the bedroom. Thankfully Katie was still sleeping, the sheet draped low over her hips. He paused just inside the door, letting his eyes travel across her body, and felt his own body respond. Every inch of her was gorgeous.

He stripped off his shorts and slipped into the bed behind Katie, gently cupping her breast with one hand, he slid his knee between her thighs. Cal placed delicate kisses across her shoulders. Moving her long hair to one side his tongue ran gently up Katie's neck and he gently grazed his teeth across her ear lobe.

He saw a soft smile curl her mouth, but Katie's eyes remained closed. Cal dropped his mouth to her shoulder and pressed his mouth more firmly against her, murmuring, "Morning."

Katie grinned and rolled into Cal's arms, pressing herself against his naked body. She buried her face into his chest and enjoyed the warm contours of his body snuggling into her. Katie would have stayed there all day, her hands softly caressing Cal, but her bladder had other ideas.

Very reluctantly Katie rolled from the bed. Cal admired the swing in her hips, and the sway of her hair as she crossed to the bathroom. As the door closed he groaned. God, how he wanted her, and he wanted to wake up with her every morning and to wake her up every morning. She smelled like a hint of sex and perfume. Physically, she was undeniably attractive. She was able to make him feel like there was nothing in the world beyond them. Given his line of work, being able to forget the world while he was with her was a gift.

Cal suddenly realized something. He was in love with her. He wondered how he could be so deeply in love with her after such a short time and whether she felt the same. He had his doubts if she would want a serious relationship. Perhaps all she wanted was to have some fun. To go out together and to spend the occasional night together, no strings attached. Cal smiled to himself, he could definitely enjoy going out with Katie and spending nights with her. He hoped that she wouldn't be deterred by her children's opinions or put off by the age difference.

Instead of over analyzing the situation and making assumptions that could spoil his morning, Cal decided to just enjoy. If Katie was now, in the light of morning, self conscious then the least he could be was considerate. Cal lifted himself from the warmth of the bed they had shared, and stepped into his pants, from the previous evening.

He had an emergency kit, including a spare uniform in the car but Cal decided that Katie and he didn't need the obvious discomfort that might be associated with the uniform and his being employed by Katie's son. Instead, Cal stood bare chested and barefoot in the kitchen and made coffee.

Katie wrapped a soft robe around herself and made her way downstairs to find Cal squeezing fresh orange juice. Watching him, Katie's heart ached a little. She missed Miguel. She missed having a man in her house, in her life, and she missed having a man in her bed and someone to wake up beside each morning. Last night, dancing and laughing had been wonderful and the sex, well the sex had been magical too. But it was this morning that Katie had enjoyed so much. Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close against the chiseled muscles of Cal's body. She could very easily get used to spending her nights and mornings with him, but wondered how Cal felt.

He was certainly being a gentleman. He hadn't left during the night, or made excuses to leave upon waking. He looked relaxed and at ease standing in her kitchen, although she had been a little disappointed not to find him still in bed when she emerged from the bathroom.

Cal looked up at Katie leaning against the door frame and grinned. There was a twinkle in his eye as stepped across the room to embrace her. Katie savored it; she didn't want to ever let him go. He felt comfortable. He felt safe. He felt damned good! Katie's lips brushed across his nipples, causing Cal to squirm and laugh.

"You'll get more than you're asking for," he warned.

"Trust me, I'm asking. I'm asking for it all and more," Katie smiled mischievously at Cal. "But first I need some food to sustain me."

Cal lifted Katie off her feet and kissed her. There was no awkward morning after or discomfort between them. Together, they prepared breakfast, brushing past each other quite deliberately when the opportunity presented itself.

Cal made the most of his enjoyment of the simple act of sharing breakfast, and as he sat back sipping his coffee, he was still a little nervous as he asked, "I wondered if you have plans for tomorrow or Tuesday?"

Katie gave him an assessing look, but couldn't interpret his question or its meaning, beyond a wicked hope that he might want to spend more time together. "None, that I wouldn't be happy to change," she answered. "Why?"

"After my shift today I don't have to be back at work until Wednesday, provided there are no emergencies. I thought maybe..."

"I'd love to." Katie answered keenly, a soft blush rising to her cheeks when she realized Cal hadn't even finished saying what he thought. Cal was chuckling.

"It's a date then," Cal teased, deliberately not revealing what he had intended to say.

"Absolutely." Katie paused. "What shall I wear?" she asked with casual curiosity, drawing a laugh from Cal.

"I thought it might be nice to go down the shore. Maybe spend the night, pretend to be tourists." Cal had plans for moonlit walks along the beach and, if he was able to talk Katie into it, maybe a little skinny dipping if no one was about.

"Sounds perfect." A thrill rushed through Katie at the thought of another night in Cal's arms, and another morning together too. Katie finished her coffee and stood to take the breakfast dishes to the sink but Cal caught her arm and softly pulled her into his lap for a kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Katie turned to face him so they were chest to chest. She reached between them and loosened the belt on her robe. Cal gasped at the sensation of Katie's naked breasts pressed against him. His cock reacted as well, amusing Katie. She very deliberately rocked gently against him, and the passion in their kiss strengthened.

Cal ran his hands up the outside of Katie's thighs, and across her backside, shocked to realize Katie had no underwear on. Sweet Jesus, he thought to himself, as he calculated how quickly he could make the drive to work if he sped the entire way, and how much time that would leave to indulge himself. Cal groaned, it was going to be physically impossible to leave here this morning, especially while Katie sat straddling his cock with no panties on.

Katie broke away from the kiss, and leaned her forehead against Cal's, her focus on his mouth. "The things I want to do to you."

"Christ," Cal claimed her mouth again and peeled the robe away from her, leaving her naked with his hands straying across every inch of her body. His hand slid across her thigh, his fingers swept through the light tangle of curls between her legs and brushed against her. Katie moaned, as she shifted against Cal's fingers.

"I know you have to get to work, but I thought maybe, if we showered together, we could save time and you wouldn't be late for work."

Cal didn't have to be told twice. He stood, lifting Katie who wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her back upstairs, through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Cal spent considerably longer in the shower that morning than he would usually have and all too soon he reluctantly stepped away from Katie. He was distracted for a moment watching the warm water cascade over her, before towelling himself dry.

There was a plush navy blue robe hanging behind the bathroom which Cal pulled around himself as he made his way down to his truck, to retrieve some clothes. The robe did a ridiculously inadequate job of covering him and he wondered if he'd been better to step out in just the towel.

A quick glance down the driveway, toward the gate confirmed there was no one about. Cal dashed, as quickly as he could, over the gravel to his truck and collected the duffel bag stashed in the cargo area.

Stepping from the shower with a small smile of satisfaction, Katie dressed quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. She braided her hair absentmindedly, her attention focused on watching Cal dress and collect his clothes and gun. The black shirt was painted across his torso and the black cargo pants hugged his ass perfectly. The amusement she felt as she checked him out was quickly replaced when he stood before her. He was in his RangeMan uniform and it was a forceful reminder of the possible awkwardness of their relationship.

"I can't imagine Carlos will be pleased, but I hope he won't be unreasonable. Perhaps I should talk to him before he finds out some other way."

Cal grinned, he'd been so distracted by Katie he had forgotten to mention the visitor earlier this morning.

"He'll be fine. I think when I met your daughter this morning she may have already tipped him off."

Katie's eyes widened in alarm, and then narrowed, a frown creasing her forehead. "Celia."

"Younger version, although not as stunning or nearly as delightful as you. Would that be Celia?"

Katie rolled her eyes but appreciated the flattery none the less. "What…? Did…? Well, at least I won't have to tell her anything." Katie joked, but she suddenly felt awkward, like she'd been caught doing something wrong, even though she knew she had no logical reason to feel that way. Her eyes fell back to Cal's uniform and every uncertainty she'd felt since Cal had first asked her to dinner rushed through her. Cal saw a flash of panic in Katie's eyes, and the flash of doubt as she looked at him.

"Katie," he assured, "it won't be a problem." He sounded far more convincing and confident than he actually felt. It may well be a problem for Ranger, but Cal would figure out how to handle that. It was the problem it was causing Katie that he was uncertain about. "I'd better head out."

Cal had to get to work. Ranger might be okay with him dating Katie but late to work was intolerable. Cal knew that with absolute certainty, and he still needed to stop by his apartment and exchange his soft leather dress shoes for some boots.

Katie followed him downstairs, catching his hand as he reached to open the front door. She was ashamed that she had let concerns about how other people might react invade her. She had never been one to worry about such things, although she valued her children's opinions more than most. She didn't want to have to keep this new part of her life from them. She didn't want them involved closely with it, but she didn't want to have to deny it either. She cringed inwardly that Cal must have seen and recognised the panic that had gripped her. She stepped closer to him.

"I thoroughly enjoyed sharing breakfast with an incredibly gorgeous, witty and considerate man," she met his eyes shyly, the tone of her voice conveying an apology for her reaction upstairs.

The tension Cal had felt across his shoulders and in his jaw dissipated. Katie was entitled to some apprehension. He had some insecurities himself. He softly touched his lips to hers. "I enjoyed more than breakfast, although breakfast was very nice."

Katie's hand reached behind Cal's head and she returned his kiss more firmly but with tenderness. "Thank you," she said softly.

This understated interaction between them made any embarrassment or uneasiness that had been between them, dissipate immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Cal stated with a smile. Katie nodded, and returning the smile she watched Cal's figure striding to his truck. She gave a small wave, barely containing her desire to spin on her toes and cheer like a school girl.

_C & K _

"Where were you at 0800 this morning?" Ranger repeated the question.

Cal affirmed his resolve in his own mind. This was none of Ranger's business, as either son or boss. Cal met Ranger's stare without flinching. Ranger was very calm and controlled, he didn't seem angry, which perturbed Cal a little. He was prepared for angry Ranger, well at least, peeved Ranger. No-one was every really prepared for angry Ranger.

"Sleeping," he answered evasively, but with flawless honesty. At 0800 he had been sleeping, his arms wrapped around Katie's glorious body, it was shortly thereafter that his sleep had been disturbed. "My personal time concerns you, why?"

Ranger worked to keep his face blank. He was impressed by Cal's aplomb and gave him credit for discretion. At least he doesn't kiss and tell. He held a steady gaze on Cal's eyes.

Enough bullshit, Cal thought to himself. This is my boss sitting across from me, playing at power games, but he has no authority in this matter. Cal set his jaw and squared his shoulders, looking instead at the son of the woman he had plans to spend a lot more time with.

"Katie and I are interested in getting to know each other better, and that's all you should need to know at this stage."

Ranger leaned back in his chair and gave Cal's words quiet consideration. The lengthening silence in the office was broken by Cal's phone. Cal glanced at the caller ID, not giving any indication with either his body or his face as to the call's origin. He raised the phone to his ear, his eyes fixed again on Ranger's.

"I'll call you back OK?" Cal said, hanging up before there was any chance for conversation. Cal tapped a button, silencing the ringer and returned his attention to Ranger again.

"Was that my mother?" Ranger's question was asked with absolute calm.

Cal swallowed. Ranger's composed question made it difficult for Cal to anticipate the reaction he might get from his answer. His stare penetrated the dark depths of Ranger's eyes and he nodded once, ready for whatever Ranger might throw at him.

Ranger's lips quirked slightly, but his voice continued with the same consistency, giving nothing away about his feelings. "Does she know Celia saw you?"

Surprised, Cal worked hard to keep his own face as blank as Ranger's, but nodded again. Cal's attention was drawn away from Ranger's face by the gentle buzz of his phone set to vibrate rather than ring. His display indicating that Katie was calling again.

"You can call her in a minute. My mother's love life is her business – " Ranger started, and raised his hand to stop Cal's interruption, "…and I don't need or want to know any details. She can make her own decisions. Just keep in mind," Ranger's face changed from controlled to ominous in a split second as he leaned forward over his desk, "if you hurt her, make no mistake, I will kill you, slowly." Certain he'd made his point, Ranger gave Cal a dismissive wave. "Now go call her back before she starts calling me."

Cal stepped out of Ranger's office in time to answer Katie's third call.

"Hi," he said warmly, leaning back against Ranger's closed door.

"Are you busy?"

"Not now. Sorry about before."

"I wanted to make sure Carlos wasn't being unreasonable. It's not his business, but I don't want to make your work situation difficult. Cal, I should have thought about that beforehand. I didn't even…"

"Katie," Cal soothed her with his intonation, "there's no difficulty; none at all. Do you still want to go ahead with our plans for tomorrow?" Cal was giving her a chance to change her mind. The reality of life, dealing with her children, dealing with their age difference. It didn't seem unlikely that Katie might now be having some misgivings about their relationship.

Katie chuckled, "Actually, I thought I could cook you dinner. Tonight."

Cal smiled. "I'd like that."

There was a pause. After Cal had left, Katie's confidence had begun to waver. This morning while she had slept, Celia had traipsed in, destroying her privacy. Carlos would undoubtedly know where Cal had spent his morning, and he was Cal's boss. She had no idea how her children might react to her dating, let alone dating a younger man; not to mention someone on Carlos' payroll. In all honesty, Katie didn't think Ranger would be unreasonable about the situation but she was none the less, worried. Hearing Cal's assurance, Katie's conviction returned.

"I thought you could bring an overnight bag." She held her breath, a grin on her face.

Cal's heart soared and other parts of him were happy about the suggestion too. With as much composure and maturity he could summon Cal's unruffled reply was, "I'd really like that."

"I'll see you when you get here," Katie said with a light hearted giggle.

C&K

Katie hung up from Cal and squealed, spinning on one toe and hugging her hands around herself.

Aside from cooking a sumptuous feast and chilling some champagne, there were two things Katie had to do today.

One was to buy some more condoms. The other was to change the access codes on the front gate. Katie had every intention and every reason to utilize the privacy it could afford her.

As she swung the front door open and crossed the yard Katie was determined that from now on, Celia could damn well call beforehand if she wanted in!

C&K

Lester and Ram had been glued to the monitors while Bobby tried to figure out how to over-ride the surveillance in Ranger's office so they could at least get a sound feed. He was still cursing RangeMan's security when Lester gave him a nudge.

They watched transfixed as Cal stepped out of Ranger's office and answered his phone. Cal leant against Ranger's office door with a love struck gaze and a goofy smile, causing a snort of laughter to escape from Lester.

"He's still alive." Ram was in awe. This drew a chuckle from Bobby.

"That he is."

Spellbound the three of them stared at the monitor showing Cal as he put his phone back on his belt, and stood in the walkway outside Ranger's office punching his fists into the air. Cal barely restrained himself from dancing on the spot, and was grinning like a crazy man.

Lester leaned back in his chair in the Comm. Room and chuckled, slapping Ram on the back. "Well, Ranger didn't kill him, so I hope whatever that's about," he nodded to the monitor, "Cal makes the most of it."

"Looks like Operation Stacy can be aborted," Bobby said with a wink to Ram, who heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Lester chuckled again and returned his attention to all the monitors, singing quietly to himself, "Ranger's mom has got it going on."

The End


	15. Epilogue: A Decent Proposal

**A Decent Proposal**

_Answering a challenge that required having any two Plum characters have a disagreement. Each character has to try to change the other's mind. And lo and behold my muse reappeared and wanted to add a little bit more to Katie & Cal's tale… Thanks for everything Ruth!_

The warm glow of soft candle light accentuated the emerald tones hidden in Cal's hazel eyes. His look was tender, sincere, earnest, as were his words. Cal was beside Katie's chair on one bended knee, a ring box held in his slightly unsteady hand. The eyes of most of the patrons of Rossini's were glued to them, a collective breath held in anticipation of an answer.

Katie had been surprised and delighted when Cal told her he'd made plans for their evening. She had taken her usual care to dress, finally settling on a Grecian-style dress made of silk chiffon with a long, fluid skirt that made Katie spin in front of the mirror with delight. The halter neckline and intricately beaded empire waist line emphasized her svelte figure. The ivory material highlighted her golden skin and the dark tresses that tumbled down her back. She was very pleased with her ensemble as she slipped her feet into strappy bronze stilettos.

She'd anticipated a romantic dinner to celebrate twelve wonderful months together. They were marking the one year 'anniversary' of their first date, like love-struck teenagers might do. It was exactly a year ago today that Katie had found herself flirting with Cal in the garage at RangeMan and accepting his first invitation to dinner. She had predicted many things for this evening, but she had not been expecting a proposal.

"I.. uh.."

Katie's halting stutter died in her throat and panic clawed through her body. A sudden tension compressed her chest. She struggled to keep her breathing from becoming ragged. Drawing in a long, slow breath to calm herself did little to quell the rising anxiety. The back of her throat stung, and an overwhelming urge to flee, bolt from the table and gulp in the cool night air outside, assaulted the threads of logic and reason she was frantically clinging to. Surely, she thought to herself, this was a mistake.

Cal did nothing to shield Katie from the hurt in his eyes. He had expected that Katie's answer would require his gentle influence, that he'd need to find the delicate balance of logic and love to secure an acceptance of his intentions. He had, however, still hoped and wished that Katie might have simply agreed, but that was not to be.

"Katie." His voice was velvet with persuasion, deep and rich and seductive.

"Cal. Don't do this. I'm not ready." Katie shook her head. A whispered murmur crept across the restaurant as people softly speculated about the events unfolding.

Cal was certain how he felt, and was equally certain how Katie felt about him. Had any two other people shared a relationship like theirs, it would be logical to think they had been slowly moving toward this point, although Katie had happily denied the very possibility. She was a widow. She was much older than Cal. With children nearly his age. And, it played on her mind often, that Cal was still young enough to have a family of his own. She had selfishly been indulging every woman's fantasy; a gorgeous younger man, intelligent, witty and charming, to spend time with and share a bed with.

Cal's lips narrowed, frowning downwards. Not just his shoulders, but his whole being sagged. The outstretched diamond, nestled against pale blue satin, glittered between them and rather than being full of promise and hope, it now signified doubt and despair. "I don't understand, Katie. Just tell me why."

"I don't know why." Although, honestly, she did. She had a husband, and while he had died many years ago, in the quiet of night her heart still ached for the long ago life she knew logically she would never experience again. Those nights felt like a betrayal to the time she spent with Cal, and yet she battled with the notion that the time she spent with Cal was a betrayal to Miguel's memory.

Cal's eyes were steady, holding her own, searching them. Neither of them moved. The only noise in the restaurant was the obnoxious sound of Katie's phone, tucked into her bag, echoing loudly, taunting her to answer it. Cal lowered his hand, the ring box snapping shut with a clear and audible clunk. A gasp rippled across the restaurant.

The insistent clanging of Katie's phone reverberated through her mind, adding insult to the relationship she felt certain she was destroying. _Why_, she asked herself, _why had Cal done this? What was wrong with what they were enjoying together that he wanted to change it?_ Cal rose stiffly and slid back onto his chair.

Katie's phone still rang, the ring box sat larger than life on perfect, crisp linen between them, and looking into Cal's eyes Katie knew she could easily gaze into them for ever. They were friends, and they were lovers, and they had found a delicate balance of lust, love and fun in their relationship. But despite the last twelve months, Cal's marriage proposal left Katie uncomfortably bothered about the age difference, and what others might think. And she was ashamed of herself for it.

"I love you." The words carried to her through a haze of emotion, bitterness, anger and grief. His voice was edged with a quiet sadness, and reluctant longing. Katie sat silent, unable to speak, barely able to breathe, wondering how it was possible for her heart to still be beating, and whether it should be.

"I can't give you children." Katie protested.

"I don't want them, Katie. I just want you."

"I'm fifty-"

"I don't care about our ages." Cal was puzzled by her objection, but quickly set aside his concern. "It's never been an issue before."

"We could live together," Katie suggested.

"I'm old-fashioned," Cal grinned.

Katie smiled despite her misgivings, then sighed, "Cal…"

"I know you will always love Miguel, Katie. I don't want to take away from the memories you made with him. The life you shared. But he's gone, and I'm here. I want us to make our own memories. I want to share the rest of my life with you, only you."

It was perhaps the most perfect thing Cal could have said, reassuring Katie that he accepted her past and asserting that he was pursuing a future. He saw Katie's uncertainty waver. He took the opportunity that presented itself.

"Perhaps we could compromise." It was not the outcome he desired, but Cal was a patient man. Katie raised an eyebrow in interest, and Cal worked to suppress the smugness he felt knowing she was slowly but surely succumbing to his persuasive sincerity. "I give notice on my apartment, you wear the ring."

"And?"

"We'll set a date when you're ready."

Katie tugged on her bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger while she considered Cal's offer. Cal made her smile. He made her feel fantastic, sexy, loved, happy and alive. He had always understood that Miguel held a part of her heart and her life, but now Cal held a part too, a newer part, a different part, an equal part.

She met his gaze. "I'll sell or lease the house, so we can find a place to make our own." Cal raised an eyebrow this time. "And I'll see if the diamond fits."

Cal snapped the box off the table, startling Katie. With an unusual intensity, Cal slid the perfect solitaire along her finger until it nestled perfectly against the sculpted eternity band she had designed and worn since shortly after Miguel's death. Cal had gone to extraordinary lengths to have the engagement ring customized so that Katie could continue to wear both if she chose to.

"How does it feel?" The rawness of his throat gave away his vulnerability, and Katie heard it in his voice.

"Like happily ever after," she confirmed with a shy smile.

Cal's heart lifted with joy. The candle light left Katie's mouth dimly hidden in shadow but her eyes were bright and full of promise. Cal stepped around the table and lifted her into his arms. He dipped his head until his mouth found hers, and he offered a sensuously soft kiss that had her craving another and more, much more.

"I love you, Cal."

* * *

**_My most heartfelt thank you to everyone that sent me happy words of encouragement way back when this story began. Hope you enjoy the epilogue that surprised me by being written. Kate (MMO)_**


End file.
